Cultural Exchanges
by punkish furball
Summary: After meeting an odd pair of brothers in the past and returning to the future, our favorite miko interacts with a new "species" on a worldwide scale! XD (All chapters undergoing revision)
1. First Kiss

_**Disclaimer for this story:**__ Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series is property of Hidekaz Himaruya and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hello everybody! Sorry for being gone so long! I make no excuses and humbly ask your apology with this drabble series.

**Words to Ponder:**

This is a Hetalia/InuYasha drabble series! It's nothing too serious; it's just something a little fun for me to do while working on other stories. I'm guessing they'll probably be about 500 to 1,500 words long. There also isn't any real pairing. I guess the closet thing you could expect to that is a sort of Kagome/nations harem thing.

Remember: Any questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact me!

**Drabble 1: First Kiss**

Kagome hummed softly to herself as she walked through InuYasha's Forest to search for the herbs Kaede needed. The group was currently resting in Edo after fighting in a recent battle for shards of the Shikon no Tama in a small clearing by the village. Naraku was no longer part of the big picture; he was eliminated only weeks ago by the group of shard hunters.

However, the victory was short lived as the portion of the jewel that Naraku had in his possession was shattered in the heat of battle. Without the demented hanyou to compete with them, the shards were recovered in record time. The shard hunting group already had at least three quarters of the jewel collected and fused together.

Although the group obtained the jewel shards from the demon in this most recent battle, everyone sustained a serious injury that Kaede personally had to tend to. After having her arm set in a makeshift splint, Kagome went looking for medicinal plants to replace the ones Kaede used to heal her and her friends. It was the least she could do; she was in no condition with her broken arm to help tend to the others.

"A-ha!" Kagome exclaimed when she discovered the clearing containing the herbs she sought. She knelt down on the ground, being careful not to move her arm around too much.

Before she could begin picking, Kagome felt a strange aura gently caress her senses. Kagome looked around to search for the source of the unique energy until she found it. Standing a few meters away from her slightly hidden by a row of bushes was a small black haired boy with wide, innocent brown eyes watching her intently. The aura he possessed was certainly a strange one—it was neither demonic nor human-like in nature—and it felt strangely familiar although Kagome knew she had never seen this boy before. However, Kagome was never one to be mean to a child no matter how strange he seemed.

"Hi there," Kagome called out to the little boy. She giggled softly when he started to blush and shy away from her.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," she continued with a smile. She stood up and walked closer to the boy.

"Are you lost?" Kagome asked. The boy shook his head and walked away from the shadows of the foliage that surrounded him so he stood in the clearing next to Kagome.

"I'm waiting for my nii-san," he quickly answered. Kagome was surprised at how clearly and confidently the boy spoke. He seemed much older than he appeared.

"Would you like me to wait with you?" Kagome suggested, "My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"I'm Kiku," the boy answered and smiled softly, "I'm so happy to meet you. Yao-nii spoke of you a lot."

"Huh?" Kagome remarked.

"There you are, little one, aru," a voice said from behind Kagome and Kiku.

Kagome turned to see a young man a little bit taller than herself walk into the clearing. He was wearing a green mandarin style jacket with yellow pants and his dark brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He had brown eyes like Kiku only they were slightly brighter in color and a small smile on his face. Like Kiku, he had the same strange aura and he also felt familiar to her only this relation seemed more distant than the one she felt with Kiku.

'He seems older than he looks too,' Kagome thought. She assumed that this man was the Yao-nii Kiku had mentioned before.

"Thank you for looking after him, aru," the man said to Kagome, "I was a little worried when I couldn't find him nearby."

He looked over at Kiku sternly and Kagome realized that Kiku might not have been telling the truth about waiting for Yao. He probably went away without him knowing.

"No problem," Kagome said and then asked, "Have we met before? You seem familiar." Kagome knew that she had never seen this man before, but she wanted to find out how this man knew about her.

"No, we haven't," the man answered without the smile on his face faltering, "but I doubt there is anyone who hasn't heard of your journey to complete the Shikon no Tama. This country owes a great debt to you, miko-san, aru."

Kagome blushed at the complements the young man was giving her; she never really gave much thought to how her and her friend's journey affected other people in Japan or how many people actually knew about the group's travels.

"Please forgive my rudeness, aru," the young man said and bowed deeply, "I'm Wang Yao from the continent, and this is my younger brother, Kiku."

"Oh! I'm Higurashi Kagome," Kagome replied and bowed in return.

'So he's from China,' Kagome thought, 'that explains how he's dressed and his accent.'

Kagome looked to the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. She had been out longer than she expected.

"Oh crap!" Kagome exclaimed, "I was supposed to be back by now." She bent down and began to rapidly pick herbs from the ground.

"I take it you need to be somewhere, aru," Yao commented. Even though Kagome wasn't looking at him, she could tell he was amused at her expense.

"Yeah," Kagome answered. She stopped picking when she noticed two sets of hands join her as she uprooted the plants.

'They're helping me?' Kagome thought as she watched Yao and Kiku gather the herbs in their hands.

'Why is it they seem so familiar to me? I know I've never met them before.'

"This should be enough, right?" Yao asked, "They're for your village, aru?"

Kagome looked at hers, Kiku's, and Yao's bunches of herbs carefully. "This is perfect. Thank you for helping me!"

"You're welcome, Kagome-san," Yao said, "It's the least I can do to thank you for looking after Kiku-chan, aru. And of course, we'll also escort you back to your village."

Kiku began to nod vigorously while holding his bundle of herbs against his chest. Kagome quietly gulped; the boy looked so adorable with the red blush lighting up his pale cheeks and the dark green leaves pressed carefully and protectively against him.

"You're just too cute, Kiku-chan!" Kagome exclaimed and pulled the boy to her chest with her uninjured arm and cuddled him closely to her.

Yao smiled when Kiku closed his eyes and sighed happily while lying against Kagome's chest. He was initially angry when he discovered Kiku, the humanoid representation of the country of Japan, intentionally sought out a human especially one of Japan's most important citizens. But when he saw how happy the small boy was to see her, Yao decided that he could let the incident side for now.

'I'm going to have to be a little stricter with him though, aru,' Yao thought, 'He can't get so attached to an ordinary human.'

"Well then," Yao said, "Shall we get going, aru?"

Kagome nodded and stood up while still holding Kiku against her with her uninjured arm. The boy was reluctant to let her go, but she didn't mind. Yao politely carried all of the herbs that he, Kagome and Kiku had gathered while she held Kiku. Kagome walked slightly ahead of Yao and led the way to the village. The two of them made good conversation while walking with Kiku making a few comments here and there; he was very intuitive for a small child.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked Yao after she set Kiku down on the ground. They reached the village, but she didn't want them to leave just yet. Sadly, Yao nodded his head and handed the herbs to Kagome.

"I'm afraid that we cannot, aru," Yao said, "Kiku and I have to be going."

"Alright," Kagome replied disheartened.

"We will meet again, Kagome-chan," Kiku assured her in a small voice, tugging at the hem of Kagome's skirt. Kagome smiled and knelt down and gave the boy a hug.

"I look forward to it, Kiku-chan," Kagome answered and kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Until we meet again, aru," Yao said to Kagome. He pulled the young woman into a hug and kissed her forehead before he pulled away. Kagome watched as the two beings leave and sighed. It felt like a part of her was missing.

'I wonder what they are,' Kagome thought. She pulled back the matted straw door to Kaede's hut and walked inside.

"There ye are, Kagome-san," Kaede said. She was sitting in front of a fire boiling something in a black pot. Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha were leaning against the walls of the hut resting with Shippo playing in the corner with Kirara.

"You were gone for a long time," Sango said, "We were starting to worry about you."

"Sorry for taking so long," Kagome replied, "I got side tracked."

She handed the herbs to Kaede for the old priestess to inspect. She gave her an approving nod and set them aside to use them later.

InuYasha huffed, "Yeah right. Who were you with? You got some weird scent on you."

"Weird like what?" Kagome asked innocently. She sat down near the corner where Shippo was playing and tried hide her guilt.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulder and said, "I dunno. Never smelled anything like it."

"Did you have a strange encounter while you were out, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, eyeing Kagome suspiciously.

"You do have a habit of attracting attention," Sango contributed.

"Don't worry about me," Kagome said, trying to reassure her friends, "It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Feh," InuYasha said and crossed his arms against his chest, "Just don't expect me to come rushing in the save you when you get in over your head."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – And so they meet! The next chapter should be out soon. It'll probably a little shorter than this one and I'm also working on updating something else soon.

L83R, DUD35!

(revised 02.18.2013)


	2. A Proper Kiss

_**Additional Disclaimer Information: '**__Sleeping Beauty', first published in 1697 as 'La Belle au bois dormant', is a fairytale in the public domain; therefore, is not subject to copyright infringement._

punkish furball—Hey everybody! :P

**Words to Ponder:**

I really wasn't thinking of adding anymore chibi Japan, but everybody liked his so much that I decided to add a bit more of him to the story!

Thank you, hieikag (2x), jesswolf22, ToonyTwilight, Uchiha Bitch, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Haru Inuzuka, Megan624, lovelyanimeangel, Yumetsukihime, mishap, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, kakashixangela, Bloodcherry, Shiori Yume, Russian Lullaby, Rebecca, XxAlysxX, Nightin' Gale14, and WhiteDemoness11 for reviewing!

Remember: Any questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact Me!

**Drabble 2: A Proper Kiss**

Kagome smiled as the little boy seated in her lap stared in wonder at the colored pages of the story book she held in front of him. Her arm still hadn't completely healed, so she had to take it easy and help Kaede around the village. The others, who didn't have any broken bones, left her behind to do some scouting for jewel shards. Just when Kagome was on the brink of boredom, Yao and Kiku's unique aura quite literally popped up at the edge of the village.

Despite still not knowing what they were, Kagome immediately rushed out to meet the Chinaman and his little brother who were both ecstatic to see her. Kagome invited the two of them into Kaede's hut, and Kiku found himself looking curiously at a stack of things Kagome brought for Shippo from her era. What immediately caught his interest was the series of picture books.

Within a few seconds, Kiku was seated in Kagome's lap while she sat cross legged on the floor as she began reading to him from the different storybooks. They were only fiction and fairytales, so Kagome saw no harm in sharing these stories with the two brothers. Yao sat next to Kagome resting on his knees with his hands tucked in the sleeves of his jacket, watching and listening happily while Kagome read the story aloud.

'Kiku-chan really likes pictures,' Kagome thought after observing his reaction to the storybooks, 'Maybe he likes to draw too? I bring him back some crayons and paper when I go back home.'

"What happens next, Kagome-chan?" Kiku asked eagerly with his pudgy fingers holding on to the next page of the book.

"Yes, what happens next, aru?" Yao asked playfully from his place at Kagome's side. Kagome giggled quietly; she could tell he was just as captivated by the tale as Kiku.

"Oh, sorry, Kiku-chan. I was just thinking for a moment," Kagome said and began reading the next page.

"'As though led by a hand in the complete silence, the Prince finally reached the room where the beautiful Princess lay fast asleep. For a long time, he stood gazing at her face, so full of serenity, so peaceful, lovely and pure, and he felt spring to his heart that love he had always been searching for and never found. Overcome by emotion, he went close, lifted the girl's little white hand and gently kissed it.'"

Kagome continued reading and turned the page to the last few pages of the storybook, making sure to showcase all of the pictures. She held Kiku and Yao's attention until the very end of the story.

"Did you like it, Kiku-chan?" Kagome asked the small boy in her lap once she had closed the book and set it aside.

"Kagome-chan," the small boy whispered, "why did the prince kiss the princess on her hand?"

"He loved her so much that he kissed her and his kiss woke her up!" Kagome exclaimed brightly. Yao nodded in agreement with his hands still secure in his jacket sleeves.

"But why did he kiss her on the hand?" Kiku asked again.

"That's the proper place for a gentleman to kiss a lady, aru," Yao answered.

To lead by example, Yao withdrew his hands from his sleeves and took Kagome by the hand, gently placing a kiss on her smooth skin.

Kiku glared at the Chinaman when Kagome began to blush. Yao pulled away from Kagome's hand with a smug look on his face directed at the younger country.

"No, it's not," Kiku retorted with a pout on his face, "Yao-nii is wrong."

"Really?" Kagome asked; she was confused with the boy's sudden protest at Yao's actions.

"What do you think, Kiku-chan?"

"Aiyah, he only wants to disagree with me, aru," Yao whispered to himself while shaking his head.

Kagome elbowed Yao in the stomach at his childish accusation.

"Start acting like the older brother, will ya?" Kagome whispered harshly at the Chinaman.

"Aiyah," Yao protested loudly, "Why are you so mean to me, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome sighed deeply and felt Kiku turn around in her lap so he was facing her. He was looking at her intently with his wide brown eyes.

"Kiku-chan," Kagome began, "What are you—?"

She stopped speaking when she felt a soft, feather light touch on her lips. It remained there for a few seconds before Kiku pulled away with a light pink blush on his cheeks but with a serious look on his face. Kagome stared wide eyed at the serious looking boy with a cherry red face unable to make any sense about what had just happened.

"That's how you properly kiss a girl," Kiku announced proudly.

"AIYAH!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – And that is how you end this drabble, ladies and gents! XD Haha; China got pwned by chibi Japan! A little shorter than the last one but still has substance to it, right?

L83R, DUD35!

(revised 02.18.2013)


	3. A Pretty Kitty

punkish furball – 'Sup ya'll! X3

**Words to Ponder:**

Writing this made me sad…then I made it longer to make me happy again! XD

Thanks you, jesswolf22, Deviously Ruined Rose, amoomoo4me, Russian Lullaby, ShikiKira, Nightin' Gale14, Pissed of Irish Chick, Mitsuki Hyassi, lovelyanimeangel, Quiequin, Binnybai, honohime, Himiko Sanada, kakashixangela, Uchiha Bitch, Haru Inuzuka, Shiori Yume, linglingchan, Evanelle, .KK., Evil RULZ, Bloodcherry, –Yuna's Reincarnation-1, hakusho14, Kage Hasu, and loretta537 for reviewing!

**Drabble 3: A Pretty Kitty**

Kagome smiled as she splashed the cool water from the stream onto her face. The shard hunting group had been traveling for a while in the hot summer sun and stopped by a small stream to rest for the afternoon. They were making steady progress finding shards of the jewel; only a small portion of it remained to be collected.

About two months had passed since Kagome last saw the two brothers, Kiku and Yao, in late spring. She met them several times in the village when her arm injury was healing, but when she got better, they seemed to disappear. She hoped that she would encounter them again while traveling—an aura like theirs was hard to miss—but so far Kagome had no luck.

"Kagome, we're supposed to be filling the water bottles," Sango lightly scolded her younger female friend, but Kagome could tell by the playfulness in her tone and the smile on her face that Sango wasn't being serious.

"Oh, come on!" Kagome exclaimed and lightly splashed water in Sango's direction, "Have a little fun!"

Sango shook her head at her friend before she started filling the canteens with water. Kagome began filling her bottles as well while humming a little tune to herself. Behind her and Sango, Miroku was setting up a place for a fire while InuYasha was fishing further downstream. Shippo was out looking for firewood in the nearby flora with Kirara.

"I wonder what's taking Shippo so long," Kagome thought aloud while capping the full bottles.

"Maybe he went out a little too far," Sango suggested, "We shouldn't worry about him though. He's with Kirara, and he has gotten better using his kitsune magic to protect himself."

"I guess you're right," Kagome replied with a sigh.

Everything was steadily getting back to the way it was before Kiku and Yao entered Kagome's life, and she wasn't so sure she liked it.

-O0o0O-

"I see that you're still not talking to me, aru," Yao said to the black haired boy sitting at his side.

The two of them were at a local dango stand, sitting on the benches and savoring the tasty sweets Yao purchased. The boy just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his dango. He looked strangely dignified for a child his age, sitting on the bench with his back held straight and his free hand resting in his lap.

"It's for the best, Kiku-chan," Yao continued to explain, "It's only been a short amount of time and already you look so different from when Kagome-chan last saw you. You aged several years overnight."

Although he didn't want to admit, Kiku had to agree with what Yao said. Right now he appeared to be ten or eleven years; he doubted Kagome could carry him like she usually did at the size he was now.

'She might not recognize me anymore,' he thought sadly.

"This is the burden we as countries share. You will continue to age like this as your territory expands and grows. Then you will stop," Yao said, "Because of this, you will outlive all the humans you encounter. If would be best if you learn not to become so close to them."

Yao frowned when Kiku stopped eating his dango. He too knew that forgetting someone as unique and kind and beautiful as Kagome would be a challenging endeavor. He doubted he and Kiku would succeed.

"Look at things this way," Yao began trying to lighten the mood, "At least you still have onii-chan to keep you company!"

Kiku snorted and returned to eat his dango. Without Yao hearing him, he muttered under his breath. "You are not my brother."

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she fought to keep her hold on the handle of the subway train car. She was on her way home from a university in Tokyo where she studied history and anthropology. The hustle and bustle of city and college life was a far cry from her adventures in the Feudal Era, but it was all she had now.

For about three years, the group of shard hunters collected the shards one by one and defeated all obstacles in their way. By the time the task was completed, InuYasha no longer wanted to become a full demon and found his place as the protector of Kaede's village in Edo. He had built up a well-known reputation and was occasionally contracted by other villages on rumors of his power alone by human and demon alike.

After the jewel was completed and powerless, Sango and Miroku married and rebuilt the taijiya village with newly recruited candidates the group met while shard hunting. Shippo lived with InuYasha until he was old enough to go out on his own. Kagome didn't know what he did after that.

After returning home for good, Kagome studied hard and took college entrance exams despite all of the schooling she missed. She passed and was enrolled in college within the year. The only physical proof of Kagome's adventures into the past was the clear Shikon no Tama around her neck that was no more powerful than your average pendant.

She always wondered what happened to everyone she met in the Feudal Era; yōkai were far too powerful to be completely overrun by humans no matter how much they outnumbered them. She often assumed that they went into hiding. She also wondered about another non-human pair she encountered in the past. She only met Kiku and Yao a few times, but the contact made such a strong impression on her and she thought of them a lot. They definitely weren't human, so it was within reason that they could still be alive as well.

Kagome quietly cheered when the train came to a stop, and she finally could get off. She made her way to the sidewalk topside and began walking in the direction of her home. On her route home, Kagome jumped when she felt something tug on her pant leg. She looked down and saw a small white dog, a shiba puppy, griping the hem of her jeans in its teeth.

"How cute!" Kagome exclaimed.

She knelt down and picked up the puppy, stroking its soft, thick fur. Once it was in her arms, the pup began yipping and happily licking Kagome's face. Kagome held the dog closer to her, not minding a few sloppy dog kisses. She immediately stopped giving the shiba her attention when she noticed a familiar ripple of energy skirt across her senses as it approached her.

'Could it really be one of them?' Kagome thought.

She had only encountered that specific kind of energy signature when Yao or Kiku were around, but it felt different this time. Instead of the sense of familiarity she immediately felt with Kiku or Yao, this one was completely foreign to her.

'Could they have changed that much since I saw them last?' Kagome thought, 'Or maybe there are others like them?'

The puppy, who grew annoyed with the pause in the petting, began to whine and lick Kagome's chin for her attention.

"Sorry," Kagome said and began scratching the pup's ears.

She stood to her feet and turned to face whatever was coming her way with the shiba resting comfortably in her arms. Kagome couldn't fight the feelings of excitement and anxiety swelling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted nothing more at this moment than to meet whoever possessed the strange aura and hoped it was Kiku or Yao.

A man was steadily approaching Kagome and the puppy she held, standing out from the crowd with his appearance alone. He was definitely a foreigner. His skin was fair and pale with a slight olive hint with shoulder length brown hair. His eyes were brilliant emerald green but held a hint of laziness in them. The puppy in Kagome's arms was yipping loudly at the approach of the stranger and scrambled out of her grip, landing safely on the ground. When the brunet was less than a meter away, the dog trotted to him and yipped at his feet. Ignoring the dog, the man continued to move closer to where Kagome stood.

Kagome gulped. He didn't seem like the type of man who would do anything to harm her, but he didn't say anything yet and only stared at her. Although this man wasn't who she hoped it was and she was a little apprehensive of him, Kagome was completely interested in him. He was the only another member of the unique species Kiku and Yao belonged to that she encountered.

"Konichiwa," Kagome said when the silent man stopped in front of her.

"Konichiwa," the man repeated with a distinct accent that Kagome couldn't place. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small headband with two triangular ears on it. With the headband in his hands, the olive skinned man stepped a little closer to Kagome. Once he was close enough, he placed the headband on Kagome's raven head without hesitation.

"Pochi-kun," he continued, speaking in broken Japanese, "has found kawaii koneko-chan."

"Huh?" Kagome responded.

Not only was this man not human, he wasn't remotely normal either. However, at his odd behavior, she couldn't help but be a little enticed to know more about him. That feeling intensified when she felt his large hand pet head her between the two fake cat ears.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Ha-ha! Out with another one; these are just too fun! Kudos to anyone who can guess who that new country was!

(revised 02.18.2013)


	4. Our Unexpected Reunion

punkish furball – Hi,everybody!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you Evanelle, Yumetsukihime, Deviously Ruined Rose, wolfspeaker01, cookiedookie, Amelia, lovelyanimeangel, Ox King, hieikag, Russian Lullaby, Uchiha Bitch, Haru Inuzuka, Amy-san, Kiota-chan, Kairi the Strong, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, cross-over-lover232, kakashixangela, Nightin' Gale14, Marianela24, Bloodcherry, Mt749, Toolazytologin, Motif, iluvaikka, ImploringIdeal, koosei, NinetailsGirl09, Bunneh-Chan, (2x), Crazy-for-Hetalia, Kage Hasu, Ryuu96, FireNekoDemoness, and Cherry 989 for reviewing!

Kudos to everyone who guessed the nation Kagome met was Greece! XD He's so cute!

In other news, I just found out that FUNimation started to dub Hetalia Axis Powers; check it out if you haven't and would want to. Like with most dubs, there are things you like and things you don't. I personally like subtitled version more. :P

**Drabble 4: Our Unexpected Reunion**

Kagome tried as hard as she could to make this unusual situation appear as normal as possible, but she wasn't having any luck. Instead of going home like she originally intended, Heracles Karpusi, the Grecian man with an obvious fondness for cats, was leading her by the hand to a destination only he knew while Pochi trotted beside the two of them. Luckily for the both of them, Kagome didn't see Heracles as a threat and wanted to know more about him.

"Heracles-san, where are we going?" Kagome asked in English.

Luckily, Kagome began taking English, one of the most widely understood languages in the world, as a second language when she returned as part of her college curriculum. It made it was much easier to understand and communicate with Heracles. Although, his attempts at Japanese were extremely cute.

"Kagome-koneko-chan must meet my friend, Nekojiro-san. He loves cats like me," Heracles insisted again but didn't give Kagome any more detail than that.

'I'm not really a cat, ya know,' Kagome thought, but she didn't make any moves to leave the olive skinned man or correct him.

It wasn't that bad being likened to a cat when Kagome had been called much worse. She was also being to like Heracles despite his forward behavior. She hoped that the two of them could continue to meet in the future after the ended up wherever they were headed.

'Perhaps without the cat ears,' Kagome thought with a small giggle, 'Then again, I do like them.'

"So that's where you got off to!" a heavily accented voice said from behind Heracles and Kagome.

This person had the same unique aura as Heracles, Yao, and Kiku. Comparing the auras she felt, Kagome found that this new aura was more similar to Heracles than Kiku and Yao. Curious to meet the fourth member of the strange species, Kagome turned to face the new comer. He was possibly one of the strangest men Kagome had ever see even though there wasn't much she could say about his appearance.

He was visibly older than Heracles, maybe in his late 20s or so, and wore khaki slacks and a large olive green parka with the hood that covered most of his body. On his face he wore a white mask that covered the top half of his face (excluding his eyebrows for some odd reason). There was stubble on his chin, and his skin was a shade or two darker than Heracles's olive tone. He was smirking at the two of them or, more accurately, Heracles. Kagome squeaked when she felt Heracles protectively pull her behind him, placing himself between her and the masked stranger, who he was not pleased to see this person at all.

'I doubt this is the friend that he wanted me to meet. There must be some bad history between the two of them,' Kagome thought. She leaned against Heracles's back and stood up on the tips of her toes to peek over his shoulder.

"Did you think I wasn't going to find out you came to Japan?" the masked man continued, "Do you think you can come here and get away with spreading more propaganda about me?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Heracles said in a much calmer voice than the masked man, "I was invited to see Japan."

"Is that so?" the masked man countered, "As if Japan invited you! I'm closer to him than you are!"

"I'm closer, you wooly faced bastard," Heracles retorted. His voice was still calm, but it was clear he was getting angrier.

'Why are they talking about the country of Japan as if it were an actual person?' Kagome thought curiously, 'That doesn't make any sense.'

-O0o0O-

"Greece-san is late," Japan said to himself as he sat on his porch waiting for his friend to arrive while sipping a cup of tea. The Mediterranean country shouldn't have had any trouble finding his house; Japan even sent Pochi to fetch him from the airport.

"Pochi-san!" Japan exclaimed when he heard the familiar yipping of his canine friend. In a few minutes, the puppy reached Japan's yard. He was surprised when Heracles was not with him.

"You're alone?" Japan asked.

Pochi began to yip and bark before heading back in the direction he came from. Japan stood to his feet and quickly followed his canine friend. Within a few minutes, he could hear the telltale signs of arguing between Greece and Turkey. Japan sighed; he should have known that Turkey would get wind of Greece coming to visit him. Sadik was a good ally and fairly easy to get along with, but he was headstrong and stubborn especially when it came to Heracles.

"Itai! That hurt, you wooly face!" someone said. It was a woman's voice; it sounded oddly familiar, but Japan couldn't place it from this distance. He began walking faster to quickly reach the arguing nations.

"Wooly face?" Sadik exclaimed crossly.

"You didn't tell me your name," the female voice stated, "What am I supposed to call you?"

"Let her go," Heracles said in a cold, calm voice.

"No, you let go!" Sadik replied, "You probably picked her up to have sex with her! You have no manners at all while you're abroad!"

"How dare you say something like that!" the woman shouted indignantly. Japan winced when he heard the sound of a hand contacting with someone's cheek.

"Ouch! What's your problem?" Sadik shouted, "I'm trying to help you!"

"Let her go," Greece said.

"You let go!" Turkey countered.

"Let go now," Greece repeated.

"How about you both let go?" the woman shouted.

When Japan reached the two countries, he slowed down to confront Greece and Turkey and stop them from harassing the poor woman in what he envisioned was a game of human tug-a-war. He looked at her face, and his heart skipped a beat.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – And that is a wrap! Greece and Turkey are always fun! Questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact me! L83R DUD35!

(revised 02.18.2013)


	5. Tea Time

punkish furball – Hey everybody! It's the end of November which means it's practically Christmas! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Indeed…I am evil! ;)

Thank you for reviewing: sakura-moka, Kobato-hime, ToonyTwilight, Megan624, Quiequin, Russian Lullaby, ShikiKira, linglingchan, Evil RULZ, ImploringIdeal, Kage Otome, lovelyanimeangel, Hi, Mitsuki Hyassi, Lovin'teh, Wirewolf, kakashixangela, Kage Hasu, Haru Inuzuka, QuestSeeker, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Anne Whitehead, Motif, Silvermoon of Forestclan, RenChii, and CrystalHeart27!

Congrats to Kage Hasu for being reviewer number 100! (fireworks, confetti, candy canes! Candy canes for everyone! XD)

**Drabble 5: Tea Time**

Kagome sighed while Heracles and Sadik continued their tight hold on her arms as each man pulled her in his direction, bouncing her back and forth like a human yo-yo.

'Having two guys fighting over you is overrated!' she thought with small tears growing in the corners of her eyes.

Suddenly, Kagome felt their grip on her grow slack and loose until it was non-existent. A very powerful, angry aura had made itself known to the three of them. It was clear by the way Sadik and Heracles reacted that they knew this person who was confronting them.

'Sucks to be them,' Kagome thought with little sympathy.

Kagome turned and looked toward the origin of the angry aura and felt her voice catch in her throat. She couldn't believe that she was seeing such a familiar and dearly missed face…wearing one of the scariest glare Kagome had ever seen.

'To think my little Kiku-chan is all grown up and making such an angry look! How frightening!' Kagome thought with a pout and was glad she was not on the receiving end of the glare.

'I can't say the same for Heracles-san and Sadik-san though,' Kagome thought, 'They really aren't that bad. I better get them out of this. I'd always have to get Yao-kun back in Kiku-chan's good graces when these two had fallen out.'

Kagome stepped away from Heracles and Sadik but didn't approach Kiku just yet.

"Kiku-chan!" Kagome shouted and waved with her arm high in the air to the short Asian man like she did when he was younger and he and Yao had just appeared on the edge of Kaede's village.

Kiku looked from the two foreign men to Kagome and his angry look immediately faltered and faded. A bright smile stretched across her face directed completely at him causing Kiku to blush like he did when he was a small boy. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. Without delay, Kiku placed his arms on Kagome's waist and pulled her to him as tightly as he could.

'He's gotten so big!' Kagome thought happily, 'But he isn't much taller than me! I can tell he's been through so much, my little Kiku-chan.'

"I've missed you so much," Kagome whispered into Kiku's ear, "I'm so glad to see you again."

"I have missed you too, Kagome-chan," Kiku said with a small smile.

Kagome pulled out of Kiku's embrace and turned her attention to Heracles and Sadik standing a ways behind her and Kiku with shock evident on their faces.

"So are the two of them your friends?" Kagome asked but didn't wait for an answer from Kiku. They had auras with the same unique and rare quality, so it was safe to assume they knew each other whether they were friends or not.

"I knew that you and Yao-kun were different, but I didn't expect that there would be more like you!" Kagome continued happily, clapping her hands together.

"Yes, we are acquainted," Kiku answered, "They are the same as Yao-san and I. Come to my home and I will tell you the story."

"Alright," Kagome agreed, recalling how much Kiku liked hearing her stories, "Let's go and we can have some tea while you tell me your story!" Kagome looked to Sadik and Heracles with hope-filled eyes.

"Heracles-san and Sadik-san," Kagome said, "why don't you join us?"

Kiku's angry look started to return but Kagome would have none of that.

"Don't be so stingy!" Kagome scolded, and Kiku stopped glaring instead pouted.

"Heracles-san and Sadik-san are really nice! They just had a little misunderstanding and were only looking out for me. Let's all go to your house; I'd like to hear their stories too!"

Kagome grabbed Kiku's hand and let him lead the way to his home. Kiku turned and nodded once to Heracles and Sadik signaling them to follow him and Kagome. They followed but kept their distance from the Japanese couple.

"So did you know that the little kitten you picked up belonged to Japan?" Turkey asked Greece, trying avoid any more fighting and attempting to be civil.

"No idea," Greece answered in a mumble, "It's too bad."

"Why is that?" Turkey asked.

"She's such an adorable little kitten, but Japan doesn't seem like he wants to share her with us," Greece answered.

A brief warning look was thrown over Japan's shoulders that quickly shut the two foreign countries up for the duration of the walk.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope this wasn't quite as evil as the last one! Furball-sama (someone called me this and I luvs it!) bids you L83RN355! XD

(revised 02.18.2013)


	6. History Lessons

punkish furball – Hey ev'rybody! :)

**Words to Ponder:**

This drabble was hell to write. I don't really like it, but I tried my best.

Thank you ToonyTwilight, lovelyanimeangel, Silvermoon of Forestclan, kakashixangela, ShiTsukisama, Haru Inuzuka, Kage Hasu, heyheyCurlyQ, koosei, Evil RULZ, OMG, The Amazing Sakumachan, and Ox King for reviewing! XD

**Drabble 6: History Lessons**

"So you are Japan and Yao-kun is China?" Kagome exclaimed loudly, nearly dropping her tea cup in the process.

"I see you are surprised," Japan said with a small hint of a smile on his face.

Heracles and Sadik were both fighting the urge to snicker. Although her reaction was very funny, Kagome reacted better to his revelation than most humans.

"Sorry for overreacting," Kagome began after she had calmed down, "but it is a lot to take in. I mean, I could already tell that you and Yao-kun were different from normal people, but I never imagined anything like this."

She turned to Heracles and Sadik. "So does that mean that you both countries too?"

"I am the Mediterranean country, Greece," Heracles answered.

"And I am the even greater Mediterranean country, Turkey," Sadik said.

Before Greece could respond to what Turkey had said, Kagome reached over the low sitting table and grabbed Turkey's hands in hers. A bright pink blush peaked from underneath his mask at the sudden contact.

"You're really Turkey?" Kagome asked, sounding a bit star-struck, "So that means you were the Ottoman Empire?"

Turkey blushed even more but nodded. "That is true."

"That's amazing!" Kagome cried out in admiration, "I'm taking a course on Central Eurasian Studies at my university, and I've already learned so much about your past. It's one of my favorite classes!"

Turkey recovered from his embarrassment and savored the praise Kagome showered him with. Even Japan's relentless glaring couldn't ruin this moment. Turkey shuddered slightly when his angered look intensified. Okay…maybe it ruined it just a little.

"I'm so glad I met you!" Kagome continued, "I'm sorry about slapping you earlier. I didn't cause an earthquake or something, did I?"

"No, _sevgili_," Turkey replied smoothly, "It is indeed an honor to be studied so closely by such a lovely scholar."

It was Kagome's turn to blush when she heard Turkey's compliment. Her reaction caused Greece to frown. He was not happy that Turkey was blatantly flirting with the pretty human girl. He was the one who found her fist even though Japan seemed to know her before now.

"Wooly faced bastard," Greece murmured under his breath before he took a sip of his tea.

Turkey turned to Greece eager to start another argument causing Kagome to groan. She did not want a repeat performance of what happened before in Japan's house.

"Of course, I'm going to study the Classical period in Europe too," Kagome said quickly to Greece, "Ancient Greece should be very interesting!" Greece pushed Sadik out of the way and gained Kagome's undivided attention.

"My mother was Ancient Greece," Greece clarified, "She left the ruins to me after she fell."

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, "I'm afraid I don't know much about any Greek ruins and artifacts other than what's common knowledge."

"Depicted on many of the artifacts she left me are various kinds of sexual acts," Greece commented calmly causing Kagome to blush and try to scoot away from him. Greece held onto Kagome's hands to keep her from going too far from him.

"Do you want to try them?" Greece asked quietly.

"No, she would not!" Turkey and Japan both yelled, answering for her. Kagome nodded eagerly in agreement and pulled her hands from Greece's grip.

"There is no way she's interested in that crap! Your country's history is so stupid!" Turkey shouted at Greece before he turned to Kagome, "You like learning about me the best, right, Kagome-chan?"

"Well—" Kagome began shyly.

"No," Greece cut her off in protest, "Koneko-chan likes me more."

"No, she likes me!" Turkey retorted.

"I like both of you!" Kagome interjected to break up the fighting.

Turkey and Greece stopped shouting at each other and turned to Kagome.

"Are you telling the truth?" Greece asked.

"Of course I am," Kagome replied, "Although, as interesting as learning about other cultures and histories is, my own nation will always be my favorite!" Kiku blushed but was extremely pleased that after all this time, Kagome still favored him the most.

"Indeed! You Mediterranean countries have such vulgar and unimportant histories! The only one that should concern my adorable kitten is my own fabulous Chinese one!" Yao proclaimed as he hooked his arm around Kagome's neck and affectionately nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek.

Stunned by the sudden attachment to her neck, Kagome could only stare at the other countries with her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

"CHINA! When the hell did you get here?"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Who else but China? XD There will be more drabbles and even more countries coming in especially since its December 18th which means it's practically Christmas! XD (If you couldn't tell I'm a fan of the Christmas season) Furball out! L83RN355!

(revised 02.18.2013)


	7. Christmas Party! XD

punkish furball – Hey ev'rybody!

**Words to Ponder:**

We all know that Greece is a pervert! XD He's just a little bit less noticeable than France.

Thank you for reviewing: ToonyTwilight, Bloodcherry, linglingchan, Silvermoon of Forestchan, Shiori Mayonaka no Yume, Haru Inuzuka, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, ImploringIdeal, Shojinanime 2, Kage Otome, The Amazing Sakumachan, CherryNekoChan, masternjaion, Rainspiral, Anne Whitehead, MoreAwesomwThanYou, and XxSwallowxX! Thanks for taking the time to give me your comments and feedback; it's really appreciated! XD

**Drabble 7: Christmas Party! XD**

"I don't see why Japan had to get so angry, aru," Yao grumbled as he gathered items to prepare a light snack in Japan's kitchen even though the other countries said it would only be an hour before they were hungry again.

"Well, you did show up without warning while he had other company," Kagome tried to explain to the Chinaman.

"I was just visiting one of my vacation homes in Tokyo and thought I'd drop by for a visit," China said with a pout.

"It's okay. I'm so glad I got to see you again, Yao-kun!" Kagome replied happily.

"Same for me, aru," China replied and gently patted Kagome on the head, "Do you think you can get me the soy sauce? It should be in that top cabinet over there."

"Got it!" Kagome replied and opened the cupboard, standing on the tips of her toes and craning her neck as high as she could.

'She's still so tiny! Kawaii, aru!' China thought as he observed the young woman.

His eyes grew soft and he chuckled when she let out a triumphant "Yosh!" as she retrieved the desired ingredient from the top shelf. He—like Japan—missed her dearly and hoped to see her again. It was practically a miracle that they were able to meet again.

'Speaking of meetings,' China thought and his lifted mood began to sour, 'the minute Greece and Turkey get back home, all of Europe is going to know about Kagome, aru!'

There were many countries in the world who could care less about a human especially a foreign one, but there were a select few who would be interested in her. China hoped Kagome never came in contact with any of them.

'Damn western fools,' China thought angrily, 'They would only corrupt Kagome's sweetness! There are so many other Asian countries she should met.'

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked after she placed the soy sauce bottle on the counter next to Yao's wok, "You're really quiet all of a sudden."

"Everything's perfect, aru," China answered and smiled softly in Kagome's direction. The distant ringing of a telephone broke into the calm atmosphere of the kitchen.

"Do you think we should get that?" Kagome asked, "Kiku-chan seemed really busy with Sadik-san and Heracles-san."

"Japan will be able to leave his guests long enough to answer it," China answered, "So, shall we get started then? You'll love learning how to cook Chinese cuisine!"

"Mediterranean food would make a much better snack," Greece protested, walking into the kitchen and lazily placing his head atop Kagome's.

"What the hell are you doing here, aru?" China shouted angrily at the nation that appeared standing behind Kagome. Turkey was no far away from him.

"Japan went to answer the phone, so I decided to come in help out a bit," Turkey explained and rudely gestured toward Greece, "He just followed me in here."

"Wooly face," Greece murmured with his voice muffled by Kagome's soft black hair. Kagome sighed but indulged Greece's loose and lazy embrace.

'It's a good thing he's cute,' she thought when he began to stroke her hair, 'As long as he keeps everything appropriate.' A light tint of pink dusted her cheeks at the thought of the proposition he made to her earlier.

"Don't get me started, you pervert!" Turkey retorted.

"Why don't the two of you just leave?" China suggested angrily, "Kagome and I were making Chinese food. My taste buds are far superior to yours!"

"Why don't we make a little bit of everything?" Kagome suggested in order to avoid further fighting between the three countries, "I'm willing to try anything!"

"Anything?" Greece asked in a low drawl and nuzzled the top of Kagome's head.

"Not those types of things!"

-O0o0O-

Japan sighed as he barely listened to the voice on the other end of the line. Normally, he would humor his friend and ally, but he couldn't bring himself to listen to America's babble now that Kagome returned to him. There was a lot left for them to catch up on.

"I'm sorry, America-san," Japan said in between the younger nation's nonstop chatter, "What did say?"

"Dude! I was telling you that we totally need to throw the most epic Christmas party ever!" America repeated loudly.

"Sounds like a good idea," Japan replied, only half listening to what he said.

"Awesome!" America exclaimed, "I knew you'd agree with me. I'll be over to decorate your place next week. Thanks for hosting!"

"No please wait—" Japan began, but before he could finish his thought, America hung up the phone.

Japan sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. There was no use in calling America back and try reasoning with him. Once he had his mind set on something, it was nearly impossible to stop him.

'Perhaps Kagome will be able to keep everyone in line should there be a large gathering here,' Japan thought.

As much as he wasn't look forward to having a large party in his house, it was the perfect excuse to have Kagome stay with him for a while. It was probably winter break at her university, so it wouldn't be too much trouble for her to stay and attend anything America planned. There was also no doubt everyone would like her as much as Japan didn't like to share.

Before returning to Greece and Turkey, Japan made his way to the kitchen to check on Kagome and China. When he got inside the room, his eyes widened when he saw his kitchen in shambles, and everyone inside it covered in flour, spices, and soy sauce.

"Sorry, Kiku-chan!" Kagome exclaimed as soon as she saw him standing in the doorway, "Heracles-san and Sadik-san came in to help, but everything got out of hand really fast!"

"It's all his fault!" Turkey shouted and pointed at Greece, who passed the blame to China, who quickly blamed the other two countries.

Japan took a deep breath and went to get a mop, a broom, and everything else he needed to restore his kitchen to its former pristine state. It seems like things were going to more chaotic now that Kagome returned. Strangely, he didn't mind that at all.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I love Christmas! XD More countries are gonna start showing, so get ready for that mayhem. I'll update as soon as I can. L83R, DUD35! XD

(revised 02.18.2013)


	8. The Trouble with Mistletoe

punkish furball – Hey ev'rybody! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Pissed Off Irish Chick, Silvermoon of Forestclan, Kage Otome, AnimeFanBree, Kage Hasu, Rainspiral, CleverBast, CherryNekoChan, kakashixangela, The Amazing Sakumachan, and Cosmic-lover for reviewing!

**Drabble 8: The Trouble with Mistletoe **

Kagome sighed happily as she sat underneath the warmth of the kotasu table in Japan's home, taking a sip of her pleasantly hot tea while overlooking the snow covered scene outside the shoji screen.

After Turkey and Greece returned to Europe and China to mainland Asia, Kagome began staying with Japan during her winter break. Unfortunately for her, Japan was at a meeting with his boss today leaving her alone with no one to keep her company except Pochi.

"Maybe I should have gone with him today?" Kagome thought out loud while scratching behind Pochi's ears, "Going to Chiyoda could have been fun, ne, Pochi-chan?" The small puppy responded by licking Kagome's fingers.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that," Kagome said with a little giggle and gathered the puppy in her arms. She suddenly stopped her coddling when she felt an unfamiliar presence rapidly closing in on Kiku's home.

'Another country?' Kagome thought, 'Kiku-chan didn't mention having any visitors today.'

Kagome placed Pochi down by her feet and walked to the front door. She almost gagged when she caught sight of Japan's living room.

"What in the world happened in here?" she asked herself quietly.

The entire room looked like the holiday section of a party store exploded. Every inch of its walls were covered in blinking Christmas lights, flashy garland, and sparkling tinsel. Shimmering green and red swirls, multicolored snowflakes, and other seasonal decorum hung from the ceiling. To top it all off, a large decorated Christmas tree was set up in the corner.

Without warning, a blonde bespectacled country came bustling in the front door carrying a cardboard box with more decorations.

'So that's the mystery decorator,' Kagome thought, amazed, 'How did he set all this up in the time it took me to walk down the hallway?'

"Oh hey!" he exclaimed when he noticed Kagome standing in the doorway. Before she could return his greeting, he dropped his box, rushed over to her, and grabbed her hand in his.

"The name's Alfred!" he said as he vigorously shook Kagome's hand, "You must be here for the party, right?"

"Party?" Kagome repeated and tried to pull her hand away from Alfred's grip, but this country was unbelievable strong.

"Yeah, ya know, the Christmas party," Alfred explained briefly, "We've been planning it for a few days now, and Kiku agreed to host it at his house."

"He didn't mention it to me," Kagome replied through gritted teeth, sighing in relief when she finally slipped her hand out of Alfred's iron grip.

"My name is Kagome," she said as cheerfully as she could in front the strange nation, "I've been staying with Kiku-chan for a few days during my school's winter break."

"Cool," Alfred commented happily, "You're welcome to join the party. It would've been a total sausage fest if you weren't here."

"Anything I can do to help?" Kagome asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure what the term "sausage fest" meant.

"Sure!" Alfred answered with a smile. He walked back to the box he dropped and reached inside before handing Kagome large handfuls of green and red streamers.

"Take these and go crazy!" he instructed, "It'll look so awesome when we're done."

"Okay," Kagome replied and began lining the lower half of the room in the colored strips of paper while Alfred took the upper portion.

After coating the entire room with streamers, Kagome and Alfred took turns covering the room with brightly colored confetti. Even though she was sure that Japan would not like the current state of his living room, Kagome couldn't deny that she was having a lot of fun.

"Umm…what do we do about this?" Kagome asked, pointing to a pile of assorted decorations on the floor at the base of the Christmas tree. Kagome hadn't noticed it was there before.

"Oh, just leave it," Alfred answered nonchalantly.

He reached into the box again and pulled out the last item, a small leafy plant with a tiny ribbon tied around the stem. He grabbed a chair and stood on top of it to hang the decoration from the ceiling near the center of the room.

"Good thing you're here or we wouldn't need this!" Alfred mentioned cheerfully.

Kagome cocked her head to the side curiously before walking over to blonde as he stepped down from the chair. Before Kagome could ask what Alfred meant, he softly placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his head forward. Her eyes widened when he gently pressed his lips to hers, soundly kissing her. She was so shocked by his sudden action that she didn't notice Japan enter the room after he arrived home.

"What in the world is going on here?" he shouted causing Kagome and Alfred to jump apart.

Kagome was blushing bright red and looked down at her feet, unable to look the nation in the eyes. Alfred on the other hand had a big goofy grin on his face, chuckling nervously. In response to Japan's question, he pointed toward the ceiling. Hanging on a small piece of string was a single piece of mistletoe.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Alfred, you sneaky dog you! XD More winter-themed chaos on the way.

L83R! XD

(revised 02.18.2013)


	9. More Trouble with Mistletoe

punkish furball – Hey, dudes! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for WhiteDemoness11, hieikag, Cosmic-lover, Pissed Off Irish Chick, kakashixangela, Silvermoon of Forestchan, Kage Hasu, Rainspiral, NightSky, and lilyrose225 for reviewing!

**Drabble 9: More Trouble with Mistletoe**

"Dude, no need to get all bent out of shape!" America exclaimed as he faced Japan's silent and imposing anger, "It was just a little kiss! I only did it because she looked so cute!"

Taking another glance at the girl out of the corner of his eyes, America couldn't help but smile at her. He would definitely need to know her better and maybe invite her to the states for a visit. He was sure they could have a lot of fun together.

'After all, what's not to like about a guy like me!' he thought confidently.

"That was completely inappropriate and unacceptable behavior!" Japan protested loudly. If he were a more outspoken nation like England or Germany, he would have decked Alfred right in the face. In his case, quiet and imposing anger will have to do.

Kagome looked between the two countries, feeling her ire grow when she focused on America. She wasn't one to take those kinds of advances lightly—excluding Greece but other than a few lewd suggestions and random cuddling sessions he didn't do anything as forward as kiss her.

"But it wasn't like she was complaining, right?" America suggested, "It was a totally awesome kiss, dude!"

America turned to Kagome with a bright smile on his face. Kagome felt a small portion of her anger fade away. How could anyone stay mad at such an adorably happy and excited face?

'It's going to be hard to stay mad if all the countries are as cute as him,' Kagome thought with a pink blush dotting her cheeks. Still, she couldn't let him get away with taking advantage of her.

"You didn't mind, right?" he continued, "You're a pretty good kisser once you get into it! We should totally try that again."

"Absolutely not!" Kagome scolded him, "You can't just go around accosting people like that! I know that that is a Christmas tradition, but I don't appreciate being taken advantage of and won't tolerate it happen it again. You got that?"

By the time Kagome finished her tirade, her right hand was planted firmly on her hips while she used the other to poke Alfred in the chest with the other word she said. She bristled when the much larger country didn't seem fazed. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You're so small, Kagome!" he mentioned, wearing a goofy grin. Alfred gently caught Kagome's finger in his fist as he continued to laugh.

"It's not my fault you're so big!" Kagome countered with a growl. In retaliation, she reached up, grabbed a small piece of hair blonde hair sticking up on Alfred's head, and pulled as hard as she could.

"Pay attention to me, dammit!" she demanded.

"Kagome-chan," Japan interjected in a panic, "you shouldn't do that!"

Japan abruptly pulled Kagome's hand from America's Nantucket hair and put some distance between the two. He was very unsettled by the shocked, smoldering look on America's face. It seemed like the young nation wanted to throw the Asian woman over his shoulder, cart her to the nearest futon, and ravish her completely. There was no way was Japan going to let that happen!

'I can make doujinshi about it later,' Japan thought.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, "It's just hair. I didn't hurt him, did I?"

America blinked a few times when Kagome spoke and broke him from his increasingly arousing thoughts. He needed to keep his composure if he didn't want to alert the young lady of his embarrassing situation.

'Although, Japan's glare is pretty good at killing a boner,' America thought and shivered slightly.

"Oh, I'm totally fine!" America said in a shaky voice and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm gonna go take leak. Be right back!"

He turned and made a hasty exit down the hall to the bathroom. This problem wasn't going to go away unless he privately took the matter in hand.

'So I have to jerk off in Japan's bathroom? I guess it's not the weirdest thing I've done!' American thought before he disappeared.

"I don't think he was telling the truth. I didn't mean to hurt him," Kagome sadly mumbled to herself, "I just wanted him to take me seriously."

Despite wanting to prevent Kagome from getting too familiar with any more countries, Kiku couldn't bring himself to let her remain in such a bad mood.

"He isn't hurt. I think he was only shocked," Japan clarified, "That particular strand of hair is just very sensitive, and you shouldn't touch it. There are countries other than America-san, or Alfred-san as you called him, with the same type of hair. It would be best if you avoid touching them at all times."

Japan didn't want to elaborate on the subject for much longer. He was sure Kagome would be completely mortified if she knew exactly what happened.

"I see," Kagome said slowly and was beginning to feel a little less guilty and much more confused.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Ha-ha America's got a boner! Writing this made me laugh. More countries will be showing up soon! L83R DUD35! XD

(revised 02.18.2013)


	10. Smooch! XD

_**Additional Disclaimer Information: **Yu Yu Hakusho and all of its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi. No copyright infringement is intended. _

punkish furball – Hello! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Kage Hasu, Bakamau, Cosmic-lover, Rainspiral, Ox King, kakashixangela, -Yuna's Reincarnation- 1, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, stabbythings, Silvermoon of Forestclan, lilyrose225, (a blank space with no name), watergoddesskasey, and pacchiri cherii (thanks for the idea; I may use it in the future!). XD

**Drabble 10: Smooch! XD**

"It looks like we have more visitors!" Kagome exclaimed when she felt three more auras approach Japan's home. She could immediately tell they were all countries and very similar to each other—one in particular was very similar to Alfred.

Right now, she and Kiku were seated at the kotatsu in one of the back rooms while Alfred was in the bathroom. Kagome wondered if anything was wrong. He had been in there for a while now…

"I'll get it," she stated before Kiku could protest and left him at the table. Kagome quickly made her way to the front door only to find that the three visitors already let themselves in. It seemed that Kiku's friends had a habit of doing that.

"Look at how tacky these _décorations_ are!" the man with shoulder length blonde hair and a slight amount of subtle on his chin cried flamboyantly.

Kagome huffed slightly; she and Alfred worked hard on those! Although, there still was that unsorted pile in the corner…

"This is definitely America's doing. Knowing him, he must have badgered Japan into this whole mess," a man with a messy blonde mop of hair and an impressive set of eyebrows said while distastefully holding a red streamer between his fingers.

The last member of the trio was a brunet with a long curl of unruly hair at the side of his head looking around excitedly even though his eyes were closed.

"Ve~! I think everything looks so nice," he exclaimed happily and clapped his hands together like an excited child, "It's perfect for a _Festa di Natale_~!"

"Excuse me," Kagome called out as she approached them and gained the attention of the three men. She smiled before bowing deeply at her waist.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome and I'm one of Kiku-chan's friends," she said in greeting, "It's very nice to meet you."

Before she could stand upright again, Kagome was assaulted and captured in a tight grip with slender arms tightly encasing her body. The cheerful brunet happily muttered "Ve~!" while nuzzling her head with his cheek.

"_Carino_~!" he cried out happily as he coddled the petite Asian woman, "I want to have a pet human at my house too! Do you think Japan will let me have this one?"

"Feliciano," the short haired blonde said warningly, his voice growing in volume, "Stop harassing the poor lass! She's a person not a pet!"

"Although," the other blonde interjected with a slow drawl and a lusty look in his eyes, "She's definitely one _belle canton, no_?"

The short haired blonde scowled at his longhaired companion before stomping over to the captive priestess and prying Feliciano from Kagome.

"I apologize for his behavior," he said while holding the slightly shorter male by his collar, "He is very excitable."

"Not a problem," Kagome said and waved off the sudden show of affection, "Believe it or not, I'm pretty used to it."

The short haired blonde scrutinized her for a moment with his vibrant green eyes before he smiled and held out his free hand to her.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland of England," he said proudly, "I'm an associate of Kiku's. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

Kagome flashed another brilliant smile before taking Arthur's larger hand in her own and gently shaking it. The older man blushed at the gesture; it seemed more intimate in his mind than it appeared. He really didn't have much interaction with the ladies.

"No, no, no!" Feliciano exclaimed before slipping away from the distracted Englishman, "That's not how you're supposed to do it at all!"

"What exactly are you insinuating about my etiquette, sir?" Arthur angrily asked the brunet. Feliciano trembled at harsh verbal assault but continued his explanation.

"Let me show you how it's done!" he shouted before turning his attention to Kagome.

"_Ciao_! I'm Feliciano Vargas! I'm just a silly boy from _Italia_ who likes pasta, kittens, and _siesta_!" he introduced himself to Kagome.

Kagome giggled and held out her hand to the Italian, thinking he would want to shake like Arthur did before him. Instead, Feliciano grabbed Kagome around the neck and placed several feather light kisses on her cheek.

"Smooch, smooch, smooch~!" he cried in between peppering his Kagome's scarlet cheek with kisses.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur yelled, his infamous temper beginning to show. Feliciano paused and pointed to the ceiling.

"It's a tradition!" he insisted while gesturing to the small green plant, "No handshakes under the mistletoe!"

Arthur blushed as brightly as Kagome when he realized the position he was previously in and the all of possibilities of it. Not that a gentleman like him would take advantage of that!

"As if a stiff like you had the capacity to do anything else other than shake her hand," the other blonde male said. He disregarded Arthur's angered response and gave Kagome his full attention.

"_Bonjour, petit chaton_," he began elegantly and produced a single crimson rose to Kagome, "It's a pleasure to meet a beauty like yourself. You can call me Francis." He ended his introduction with a wink and placed the rose in Kagome's hands.

'…like Kurama from _Yu Yu Hakusho_,' Kagome thought after she received the rose before shaking her head of those thoughts. That character was far too subtle to compare to this extravagant man.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Kagome said slowly considering the male was very close to her and she was trapped underneath the Mistletoe with Feliciano clinging to her neck.

"But of course it is!" Francis said before letting out a haughty laugh, "But we are not completely done yet, _ma chére_."

"What are you—" Kagome began but was cut off when the Frenchman gently cupped her cheeks before firmly planting his lips on hers.

"What the hell are you doing to her, you bloody frog!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Haha! XD Mistletoe is fun!

(revised 02.18.2013)


	11. Snow Day

punkish furball – 'Ello, gov'nors! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

If you're wondering about the massive flood of updates…I lost to my little brother in a game of Duel Monsters. I was looking into the game for my Yu-Gi-Oh!/InuYasha crossover, _Fragmented Fate_, and my bro unearthed our old decks and challenged me to a duel. Apparently, he thought I was taking too long with the updates. (I admit I probably was…) Well, my loss is your victory!

Thank you for reviewing: M'lady91, hieikag, watergoddesskasey, Cosmic-lover, Uchiha Bitch, RoxasIsReal13, pacchiri cherii, Supersweetcutebunny, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, SweetHunniiBunnii, Silvermoon of Forestclan, AMERICAN moon, kakashixangela, american kiss, Bruder-aus-Osten-und-Westen, Dragons redemption, Bloodcherry, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Kage Hasu, TheresADogOnYourHeadCo, YueLilianPotter, american rebel, and CrystalVixen93! XD

**Drabble 11: Snow Day**

"Zat is enough!" a stern voice shouted throughout Japan's home.

A tall blonde man with a very strict expression grabbed Francis by the collar and pulled him away from the raven girl. Bright pink in the face and thoroughly kissed, Kagome was extremely thankful for the removal of the eccentric Frenchman.

"Ludwig, you came!" Feliciano exclaimed at the new arrival.

"Ja," he replied, "Just in time to stop zis molestation. Even zough you are France, G8 members should not be acting in such a disrespectful vay."

"Shush!" Arthur whispered harshly at Ludwig although Kagome could still hear him, "She is a human."

"Oh, it's fine!" Kagome assured him with a wave of her hand, "I knew what you guys were all along. Otherwise, why else would I be here?"

"Ah. I suppose that makes sense," Arthur replied, feeling a bit bashful because he readily jumped to conclusions.

"Really?" Feliciano shouted in astonishment, "Wow, you must be so special! Japan must really like you."

"I guess you could say that," Kagome admitted with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "When you guys introduced yourselves to me earlier, I figured out that you're the countries you said you are from." She paused and turned to Ludwig. "But I would also like to know who you are if it's not too much trouble."

Germany blushed light peony pink when Kagome gave him her full attention. He wasn't accustomed to being the focus of pretty, young women.

"I'm Germany," Ludwig answered briefly, "You can still call me Ludwig if you vant."

Kagome grinned happily. "Nice to meet you."

"Yay! Now it's time for you to kiss!" Italy shouted and stood on a chair reaching for the roof.

The goofy nation plucked the mistletoe from the ceiling and held it over Kagome's head. Germany stiffened but knew Italy was not going to give up until he kissed the girl. He might as well give him what he wanted. He slowly leaned down and placed a quick kiss on each of Kagome's cheeks. Kagome blushed, but she was grateful for the chase gesture.

'Thank goodness! Not all nations are so assertive when it comes to kissing.'

Shyly turning away from the nation who kissed her, Kagome looked passed the other nations and out of the window.

"Hey, look! It's snowing again," Kagome exclaimed happily with her concentration on the small snow flurries just outside the window.

Excitedly, she rushed passed the countries around her and outside the house. Her behavior may have seemed childish, but Kagome hadn't done something like this in a long time. Either way, it was a party. She might as well have a little fun.

"Miss, come back!" Arthur shouted, standing in the doorway of Japan's house.

"You are going to catch a cold! Come back immediately!" Germany scolded, hoping that the young woman would listen to him.

"Ve~! Wait for me, Kagome! I want to play with you!" Feliciano cried, but Germany had a tight hold on his shirt collar.

Kagome ignored the warnings given to her and twirled around in the falling snow. It wasn't as though she was going to stay long.

Abruptly, she ran into something large, solid, and warm and was knocked off of her feet. Before she could see what it was, two arms picked Kagome up and settled her against a long, broad chest. Kagome looked up and was met with light violet eyes and boyish smile. Kagome felt her stomach clench despite the friendly look this large man, who was also a country from what she could sense, was giving her. For some reason, she felt that she couldn't completely trust the man who held her so securely.

"You're so tiny, da," he commented and pressed a large hand to the top of her head. Kagome made a small noise at the slight compression she felt on top of her skull. Was he trying to make her shorter or something?

"Umm, Mr. Ivan," a small voice spoke up behind the two of them.

The man turned, letting Kagome see the small blonde boy who spoke standing with two older men. Kagome shivered when she felt a rising aura of darkness from her captor as he stared down the frightened boy. Two other men—a brunette with shoulder length hair and a bespectacled blonde—pulled the younger boy toward them with their hands covering his mouth. The trembling trio gave Kagome an apologetic look but kept silent. Mr. Ivan grinned at their fearful obedience, satisfied.

"Let's go inside now, da?" the man said and began walking to Japan's home with his entourage following behind him.

'Maybe those two were right. I should have stayed inside.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Russia and the Baltics! XD Latvia is my favorite! I'll update as soon as I can. L83RN355!

(revised 02.19.2013)


	12. Playing Nice

punkish furball – Yo, bros! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Cosmic-lover, RoxasIsReal13, ShadowCrawlerCiel, watergoddesskasey, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Bruder-aus-Osten-und-Westen, Bloodcherry, american kiss (2x), Silvermoon of Forestclan, Jacky Writer, Bumblebeecamaro38, lilyrose225, kolrussiakol, Nosuka chan, Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu (10x), krystal, Shirahime Jade Silverstone, honeybeeze, Rosy the Cat, MyLovelyRabbit (11x), GintsukiKyu, NoName reviewer, CrescentMelody (2x), KrystalRose18, riotgirl777, Blackmoon OniOokami, 0m3ga's Z3r0, LoneWolfSage, Hatsu Yukiya, angel61991, SilverMidnightKitten, rosi345, tinabug (4x), Vic-Mongona-is-awesome, KiaraJonesKirkland, Broken Puppet, and Myrna Maeve! XD

**Drabble 12: Play Nice**

Kagome chose not to squirm in the strange country's grip even though Mr. Ivan seemed like he was trying to crush her ribs. If he didn't possess such a dark aura, she would have thought the sudden embrace was sweet.

'Countries are strangely affectionate…' Kagome thought absently, trying to breathe as evenly as she could.

"Don't you think you should let her go, Mr. Ivan?" the smallest of the other nations timidly asked, "She seems a little uncomfortable."

Ivan paused in his stride and turned to him with an eerie smile on his face.

"Why should I?" he asked, his voice creepily calm, "She's so tiny and sweet. I don't ever want to let her go~!"

Kagome eeped when Ivan held her tighter as if he was asserting his claim in front of the other trembling nations. They were simply too frightened of the large nation to help her.

"Ano, do you think you could put me down now?" Kagome asked politely, looking up at the large country, "I'd like to introduce myself properly."

With a surprising amount of gentleness, Ivan set her down in front of him and eyed her expectantly. Kagome nervously shuffled her feet under his undeterred attention but bowed before him politely.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome," she said, keeping her head down, "I'm one of Kiku-chan's friends. It's pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Russia," Ivan replied as Kagome stood to her full height, "Become one with me, little one?"

'Oh boy,' Kagome thought, 'Not a very subtle proposition.'

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not," Kagome answered before sharply turning to the other three nations accompanying Russia, "And you three would be?"

The three trembling countries jumped slightly when Kagome addressed them, not trusting themselves to speak in front of her. A quick warning look from Russia readily made them respond.

"I'm Estonia," the bespectacled blonde quickly introduced himself as, "but you can call me Eduard." The last thing he wanted to do was upset Russia even though he was no longer under his control.

"I'm Lithuania," the brunet stated, shyly grinning at Kagome, "You may call me Toris."

"And I'm Latvia," the smallest nation greeted her, "Call me Ravis if you like."

'How cute!' Kagome thought as she quickly assessed Ravis. The little country looked a few years older than Kiku did when she last saw him in the Feudal Era. His innocent appearance brought back pleasant memories from her past.

"Pleased to meet you all too," Kagome replied with a smile, "Let's go inside so we can see the others."

She gently grabbed Latvia by the hand and began walking inside Japan's house with him by her side. Latvia blushed; he had never been so close to such a pretty human but let her lead him. Kagome wasn't nearly as rough with him as Russia was so being close to her was a welcome reprieve from the manhandling he was accustomed to.

The three remaining nations followed behind Kagome and Latvia, swiftly making their way inside Japan's house and out of the snow. Once inside, the other European countries—excluding Italy who was cowering behind Germany—eyed at Russia suspiciously. They didn't expect America to invite him to this party.

"Alright! Looks like everyone showed while I was in the john!" America exclaimed as he emerged from the back of the house, zipping his fly as he walked into the living room. Japan quietly trailed behind him. Once the two of them were with the others, he quietly groaned.

"Are you certain you invited Russia-san here?" Japan asked, standing on the tips of his toes to whisper in America's ear.

America hummed and curiously cocked his head to the side. "Not sure. I must have added him to the mass text invite by mistake."

"So you don't want Russia here, da?" Russia asked.

Even though he still possessed his dark aura, Kagome could tell Russia was saddened by the obvious rebuff. She frowned; the large country didn't all that bad, his strange behavior set aside.

"Of course we want you here, Ivan-kun!" Kagome answered enthusiastically.

"We do?" England muttered under breath. Kagome immediately walked up to him and jabbed him in the stomach.

"Bugger!" he exclaimed, holding his abdomen, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I'll just get us some refreshments! Try to get along until I get back!" Kagome said, ignoring Arthur, and ran into the kitchen continuing to pull Latvia behind her. She needed time to figure out how to get rid of the tension and get this party started. She just hoped she wouldn't return to World War 3 in Japan's living room!

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you enjoyed! TCB, guys! ^.^

(revised 02.17.2013)


	13. Nothin' But a Good Time!

punkish furball – Hey, everybody! XD Long time, no chapters, right? My bad…

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: LoneWolfSage, Jessica, Broken Puppet, tinabug, Yoko Of The Masquerade, cadaverific-jellyfish, Cosmic-lover, riotgirl777, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, LCluvanime, southern pride, Silvermoon of Forestclan, Bumblebeecamaro38, autumnnette19, lovelyme9, bere4otaku, InuyashaFanFictLover, falcon1loam, animeloverme (2x), xXCrossoverLoverXx, Deathstarling556, NekoGurl98, ThePandaHat, and Inu-'SIT'-loveKag! X3

In addition to this update, I also revised all previous chapters and tweaked some of the title names. Please enjoy it!

Also, pardon my shameless plug, but I revamped and reposted _Demonic_ _Teachings_, my InuYasha and Harry Potter crossover. Check it out if you like! X3

**Drabble 13: Nothin' But a Good Time!**

"There must be something in here we can use!" Kagome cried as she frantically looked through Japan's kitchen with Latvia helping her on the other side of the room. They had to find something to calm down the nations in the other room and find it fast. She didn't trust the other countries to behave while she left them alone.

"Miss Kagome," Latvia stated, "I don't see anything in here that could help us."

"It's no use," Kagome commented, closing the pantry door in defeat, "They're all completely bonkers!" She paused and thoughtfully pursed her lips together. "But I guess existing for so long would make anyone go a little bit crazy even if he is a country."

Kagome cringed, hesitantly looking at the entrance to the kitchen leading toward the living room. "I still don't want to go back out there."

Latvia nodded. "Me neither."

"Hullo? Hullo?"

The duo heard a heavily accented voice called out behind them. Kagome frowned as she looked to the back door to Japan's house where the voice seemed to be coming from.

"Someone's outside?" Kagome questioned quietly.

"Looks like it," Latvia answered, "Are you expecting any more guests?"

"I'm not sure. I thought you and everyone that came with Ivan-san were the last to arrive," Kagome replied as she approached the door, carefully opening it. Latvia, who was noticeably scared by this new development, cowered and pressed himself to Kagome's back.

"Hello?" she asked through the creak in the door, "Is someone out here?"

"Yes, we're right here!"

Kagome opened the door wider to see a short-haired blonde man with hazel eyes and a cute face standing outside in the snow. He was accompanied by a taller man with light blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes and little blonde-haired boy with blue eyes and eyebrows rivaling England's in size.

'So these guys are countries too,' Kagome assessed, 'Odd. For some reason, the world is very…blonde.'

"Can I help you?" she asked them politely.

"I'm Finland. This is Sweden and Sealand," the brown-eyed blonde stated cheerfully as he gestured to his two companions, "America sent us a text message saying that there would be a Christmas party at Japan's house, but I think we got a little turned around on our way here."

"Well you're in the right place!" Kagome replied, "Come on in."

"Thank you so much!" Finland exclaimed.

Sweden only nodded once before the three nations walked into the kitchen. Kagome quickly shut the door behind them, hoping that they were the last of tonight's visitors. Even though the other nations introduced themselves, Latvia was still standing behind Kagome with his cheek pressed to her back.

"Hello there!" the little boy addressed Kagome in a cute British accent, "My name is Sealand. You can also call me Peter Kirkland if you want to. And I'm a country, ya know, even though I'm so small."

"Aww, you're so cute!" Kagome exclaimed as turned to face him.

'Kirkland, huh? That explains the eyebrows and the accent,' she mused, 'But I've never heard of Sealand before. Maybe he's related to Arthur somehow.'

"Oh, Sealand," Latvia said, finally feeling safe enough to leave the protection Kagome's back provided, "You came here too."

"Hey, Latvia!" the micronation greeted him excitedly.

The tallest country, Sweden loudly cleared his throat and caught Sealand's attention.

"Sealand," he stated in a fatherly manner, "what do you say to this young woman?"

"Oh! I'm sorry," Sealand exclaimed and turned to Kagome as he remembered his manners, "It's nice to meet you, miss!"

Kagome giggled. Sweden must have the task of taking care of Sealand the same way Yao took care of Kiku.

"My name is Kagome," she told him with a grin, "Merry early Christmas, Sealand. I'm so glad you could come."

Sealand grinned and reached into one of his pants pocket to pull out a flat, rectangular object. He grinned as he held it out to Kagome.

"Here, it's one of my favorite chocolate bars," he explained, "I was gonna give it to America, but he's not very nice to me. So Merry Christmas to you too!"

"How sweet!" Kagome exclaimed as she took the piece of candy. Suddenly, she thought of a brilliant idea.

'Why didn't I think of it sooner?' she mentally scolded herself, 'We should have more than enough. Japan rushed out to buy it as soon as I mentioned wanting some.'

"Peter-kun, you gave me a great idea!" she cried and turned to the two older nations, "Finland-san and Sweden-san, would you like to help me make a little Christmas miracle for the rest of our guests? They're too caught up in their fighting to get into the spirit of things."

"Of course! It's not Christmas without Finland!" Finland exclaimed happily, "What do you say, Sve?"

Sweden grunted and nodded. "Sure."

"I can help too!" Sealand exclaimed, throwing his tiny fist in the air.

Latvia nodded once. "Me as well."

"Alright, guys!" Kagome cried happily, "Let's suit up and get to it!"

-O0o0O-

"Look at what you did?" Francis exclaimed, rudely flipping his hair in Arthur's direction, "You made the _belle femme_ run away!"

"Why did you look at me when you said that?" Arthur shouted and pointed to the large, imposing country standing with his two lackeys, "It's obviously all Russia's bloody doing! She left to get away from him!"

"So this is my fault, da?" Ivan questioned wearing a boyish smile, his malevolent aura steady rising.

Toris and Eduard quickly crowded in front of him, desperately waving their hands in the air as they tried to calm Ivan down. They didn't need him to get scarier than he already was especially around so many countries he didn't like.

"No! Of course not!"

"He has no idea what he's saying!"

Ludwig groaned and tiredly crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Arthur and Francis squabble. "Vat a disaster. I knew I should have spent a quiet evening at home."

"You shouldn't say things like that!" Feliciano chided the larger country, "Then you would have never met Japan's special pet human. She's so _piuttosto_!"

"For zee last time, Kagome is not an animal!"

"Hey, Germany," the Italian began again, ignoring Ludwig's outburst, "do you think my new friend would like to get the red underwear for Christmas like I gave to you?"

"Vhy zee hell vould you even zink of giving a woman you just met red undergarments?" Ludwig shouted. He was blushing just thinking of the intimate gesture!

"But it's _una tradizione Italiana_!"

Standing by himself in the corner, Kiku sighed as he rubbed his temples. "My house…my peace…completely destroyed."

"I know, dude," Alfred agreed as he walked up to Kiku and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We should have had this party at my place." He cringed when Japan turned and glared at him.

"Geez, I can't leave you guys alone for a second."

The group of countries turned to the living room's entrance when the heard Kagome call out to them. She was standing in the doorway with Latvia in addition to Finland, Sweden, and Sealand. All four of them were smiling brightly—excluding Sweden—as they held trays with a wide assortment of steaming mugs. Kagome also wore a light pink apron covered in while polka dots with frilled sleeves that Greece and Turkey sent her as an apology gift after the kitchen fiasco during their visit to Japan. The boys were draped in plain white aprons with Sweden's only barely covering his torso.

"Ve~!" Feliciano exclaimed happily, "Kagome, you've come back and you're even cuter than before!"

"And why are those three with you?" Arthur added. He groaned when Sealand stuck his tongue out at him.

"We came to join the party!" Finland answered.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Since it looks like everyone's here, why don't you all have a cup?"

"Vat is it?" Ludwig questioned.

"Hot chocolate!" Kagome answered, "The perfect remedy to holiday blues. So let's all get along, please?"

All of the nations felt a bit guilty at the pleading tone in Kagome's voice. It seemed like their usual arguing made her feel uncomfortable. This definitely wasn't the impression they wanted to send to the pretty human girl.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Francis began, "We'll do it, _ma__ chéri_!"

Arthur grumbled but put up a polite front. "I guess it's not too hard to be civil for one night."

"Ve~! _Cioccolata_ _calda_ is so _delizioso_!" Feliciano cried as he rushed up and took a cup from Kagome's tray.

"Chocolate is good, da," Ivan commented also taking a cup. Kagome smiled at him; he was kinda sweet when he wasn't using his intimidation tactics.

"Success!" Kagome exclaimed and turned to Finland, "I guess all I need was something warm and sweet to put them in a good mood."

"Oh, little one, you really did save this party," Finland replied, "You should definitely consider coming to visit me and Sve for a while. Our other brothers will love to meet you too."

"Yeah," Sweden approved with a nod.

"Well, I'm still in school so I'll have to work around my university schedule," Kagome responded, "but I would love to come see you on my next holiday. I already agreed to see Greece and Turkey."

"Ve~! Come and see me too," Feliciano interjected, "We can have lotsa pasta and see all of the Italian sites and you can meet my big brother, Romano, and we can all sleep together for _siesta_! I'll take good care of you."

Ludwig smacked the nation on the back of the head. "I told you she is not an animal!"

"Oh my," Kagome interrupted, "I looks like I forgot the marshmallows. Do you have any, Kiku-chan?"

"Yes," Kiku answered, "There might be some in the pantry. I could go get them."

"It's okay. I got it," Kagome replied. She set down her tray and rushed to the kitchen but tripped on the unsorted pile of decorations, landing flat on her face.

"Miss Kagome, are you okay?" Peter cried out, rushing forward and kneeling by her side.

"I'm fine," Kagome responded and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Why in the world would you leave all of that for someone to trip on?" Arthur scolded Alfred, "Wanker!"

"Dude, it's not my fault," Alfred countered, "I didn't even see it!"

"It's okay. I told you I was fine," Kagome reiterated, "But I wonder why we haven't picked this up yet."

She reached out and pulled away a large bundle of streamers from the pile, revealing a frizzy blonde head.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kagome asked.

The blonde set up and fixed his glasses over his face before he answered in soft voice, "I'm Canada. My brother, America, brought me here to help him decorate, but he forgot about me when the box I was carrying fell apart and I got covered in all of this stuff."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Kagome stated, wondering why she couldn't sense him in the first place.

"Canada bro!" America exclaimed, "When'd you get here? Grab a mug, and join the party!"

"Why do I even bother?" Canada said with a dejected sigh.

"Don't let it get you down," Kagome told him. She stood and held her hand out the half buried nation. "We're here to have a good time!"

Canada smiled as he took her hand and stood to his feet. "Sure."

"Aw yeah! Let's get some tunes up in here!" America shouted, "I need to get my dance on, ya'll!"

"_Oui_!_ Mademoiselle_, join me for a dance, _s'il vous__ plait_," Francis asked Kagome, charmingly holding out another rose to her.

"I guess so," Kagome answered before quickly jumping away from him.

"You're not supposed to touch those!"

"You perverted frog! Leave her alone!"

"You're just jealous that you can't ask a lady to dance!"

"What? Of course I can!"

"Miss Kagome, would you dance with us?" Peter asked sweetly. At his side, he held Ravis's hand, who looked like he would bolt away like a frightened rabbit at any second.

"Yeah, dance!" he added in squeaky voice.

Kagome inwardly sighed when loud J-Pop music flooded into her ears from Japan's iPod and the nations began to argue again.

"What gives? I thought you were gonna play some house, bro?"

"Ve~! Let's play some of Big Brother Spain's music! I can show you all the _flamenco_!"

"I would prefer classical music myself."

"Ja. Zis is giving me a headache."

"Dude, that music is for old people! It's way too slow to dance to!"

"That's because you dance like a bloody savage!"

'I guess I can only hope from so much peace at a time as long as I'm hanging out with these guys,' Kagome thought.

"Miss Kagome? Do you not want to?" Peter asked softly.

"That's not it. I'm just thinking about something. Let's go bust a move!"

Smiling, Kagome let the two boys lead her to the center of the room.

"May I cut, _ma__ chéri_?"

"No way!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Let's have more Hetalia/InuYasha crossovers, please! I crave them! Until the next update, TCB. X3

(edited 02.19.2013)


	14. Top Secret Mission

punkish furball – Hello, all! X3

**Words to Ponder:**

I believe this story is nearing completion. I foresee about three or four more chapters before it's finished. Then I will create the sequel/spinoff entitled _Study Abroad_.

Thank you for reviewing: riotgirl777, Guest, ThePandaHat, Deathstarling556, Kokuei Kyoushu, Ethorin, The Path of Supreme Conquest, falcon1loam, Aquarius-Otter, FEMALENARUTO1, cadaverific-jellyfish, DarkLilyAndRose, socrates, Serenity Dinago, Fanfic Fan, and Guest1! X3

**Drabble 14: Top Secret Mission**

"You're leaving?" Kiku asked, wearing a barely noticeable pout.

"Only for a few days," Kagome insisted, reaching across the kotatsu table and resting her hand on top of Kiku's, "I want to spend part of the holidays with my family. I promise I will come back on Christmas Day!"

"I see," Japan replied, "It is important to spend the holidays with your family."

Japan was sad to see Kagome go after she spent most of her winter break in his home, but he knew that he couldn't realistically expect to monopolize all of her free time. Especially since there were many other countries clamoring for Kagome's attentions after meeting her, some more persistent than others.

"It will only be for a few days," Kagome added with smile as she gently squeezed Kiku's fingers, "Then I'll come back and spend the rest of winter break with you, Kiku-chan!"

"Yes, well," he began with a light dust of pink on his cheeks. He didn't realize his desires for Kagome to remain with him were so transparent.

"You don't have to rush back on my account. Spend as much time as you like with your family!"

Kagome giggled. "Okay, Kiku-chan!

-O0o0O-

China angrily grumbled as he stomped through the streets of Tokyo to the location of one of his many Chinatowns. He recently found out about the Christmas party America planned when Russia showed up to his home uninvited, asking about Japan's pretty, little pet human. It didn't take a lot of thought to figure out that Ivan was referring to Kagome.

'Idiot America!' he raged in his mind, 'How dare he invite all of the other countries to Japan's house except for me?'

He continued his trek until he spotted Kagome walking out of a nearby craft store holding several bulging paper bags.

'Kagome? What is she doing here?' China began to smirk as he quietly regarded her, 'You can't keep anymore secrets from me, aru!'

He approached the girl and cheerfully called out her name. "Kagome-chan!"

"Yao-kun?" she replied curiously, looking up from her purchases.

Kagome stumbled and subsequently dropped one of her bags, spilling its contents on the sidewalk. She quickly kneeled down and placed her other bags at her side before scrambling to repack everything that fell. Yao wasted no time joining her efforts.

'Huh?' he thought as he slowly put the items away, 'Yarn, knitting needles, and knitting patterns?'

"Are you making a gift for someone?" Yao casually asked.

Kagome instantly stilled as she placed the last item in the bag.

"Of course not!" she answered quickly, "I'm just buying these for my Kaa-san! That's right, my Kaa-san. She really likes to make all those little homemade gifts for everyone, so she has a lot of work to do for the holidays, ya know."

"I see, aru," Yao answered suspiciously.

'Kagome-chan's such a bad liar, aru. I wonder what she's really up to. Could she be making something for a boyfriend?' China blanched at that thought. As far as he knew, Kagome didn't have a romantic interest when they reunited. That could only mean that she recently met any potential suitor, and China's mind jumped to hasty conclusions.

'No! I've already lost her to some crude European country!'

"Hey, Yao-kun," Kagome began, still crouched on the ground, "If you're not too busy, would you mind giving me a hand with all this? My house is pretty far from here so—"

"You want me to go to your house?" China interjected excitedly, "Of course I'll help you!"

'I may not have been invited to that stupid party, but I'm to only one who's going to Kagome's house,' he thought triumphantly, 'China will prevail!'

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she closed the door to her bedroom. After staying for dinner, Yao finally decided to leave her home. It wasn't that she didn't like the Chainman or his company; she did very much. She just needed all of the time she could get to finish her little holiday chore.

"Let's see," Kagome thought aloud as she spread all of her earlier purchases across her bed, "I have mostly red, blue, black, and white yarn. There's also a good amount of yellow and green. And I should have enough of any other colors that might pop up in the patterns."

Before she could get started, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called out over her shoulder.

"Kagome," Nodoka asked as she stepped into her daughter's room, "are you sure you don't need any help? You seem to have a tall order here."

"I can do it!" Kagome insisted, "I already planned out most of the patterns I need. If I get stuck I'll just work it out on my own."

Sota chuckled as he appeared behind Nodoka in the hallway.

"It's all so intimate! Just how many boyfriends do you have, Nee-chan?" he asked in the midst of his laughter, "There has to be more than that guy you've been staying with and that weird foreigner who stayed for dinner tonight. Now that is pretty scandalous!"

"Shut up!" Kagome shouted from her spot in her room.

"Sota, be nice to your sister. These people are her friends and nothing more," Nodoka sternly told her son before turning to her daughter, "Kagome, don't stay up too late working on this. You are coming with us to visit our relatives in Osaka in the morning."

"I got it, Kaa-san," Kagome answered with an obedient nod.

Once her mother and brother left, Kagome closed her door and rolled up her sleeves before going right to work.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment. Until next time, TCB! ^_^

(edited 03.11.2013)


	15. Santa Baby, Hurry down the Chimney

punkish furball – Hello, all! X3

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Sin of the Fallen, Kokuei Kyoushu, ThePandaHat, The Path of Supreme Conquest, Szayel's Angel, riotgirl777, falcon1loam, xxoikilluoxx, Anime Alert (11x), Applejax XD, and Silversun XD! ^.^

**Drabble 15: Santa Baby, Hurry down the Chimney Tonight **

Kagome hummed to herself as she stood in front of Japan's door waiting for him to answer with a very special package hidden behind her back. As promised, she returned to his home on Christmas Day. Although she appreciated having time to spend with her family over the holidays, she was happy to see Japan again.

After a few seconds of waiting, she heard Pochi yipping behind the door before Japan opened it.

"Kagome-chan," he greeted her with a smile, "you've returned."

Kagome giggled softly at the happily, astonished look on his face. "I told you I would! So are you gonna let me in or what?"

"Of course!" Japan answered and backed away so Kagome could come inside. He eyed her curiously as she stepped into his house and kept her back hidden from him.

"What are you hiding behind our back?" he asked.

"Well, what's Christmas without presents?" Kagome quipped as she revealed a brightly wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Kagome," Japan said as he gingerly took the parcel, "thank you very much."

"Don't mention it," Kagome replied with an eager grin, "So go on and open it!"

"Just a moment," he stated, "I also got you a gift."

"Aw, Kiku-chan!" she exclaimed, lightly pecking the Asian country's cheek.

"Yes," Japan responded with a hue of pink on his cheeks, "Have a seat, and I'll bring it to you."

Kagome nodded as she took a seat in the living room with Japan's gift placed on her side. He returned holding a black and white Japanese bobtail kitten with dull brown eyes.

"I know you like cats so I got him for you," Japan began as he sat down, "His name is Tama."

"Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed and gathered the cat in her arms. She giggled when he lifted his head and licked her cheek. She gently pulled him away to get a good look at his furry feline face.

"He looks just like you!" she cried. Simultaneously, Kiku and Tama inclined their heads to the right.

"Pardon?" Kiku asked.

Kagome smiled and held Tama next to Kiku's face.

"See? You have the same hair and the same eye," she began to explain, "I think I'll nickname him 'Nihon-neko'."

Japan smiled as Kagome pulled Tama back to her. "I'm glad that you like him. I know that you'll give him a good home."

"I will. Now you open your present!" Kagome instructed as she placed Tama back in her lap, lavishing him with ear scratches and head rubs.

Japan nodded and carefully pulled the paper away. When he opened the box, he reached inside and pulled out a pure white, knitted piece of cloth.

"A scarf?" he deduced.

Kagome nodded. "I made it myself. Take it out and have a good look at it."

Japan carefully pulled out the scarf and unfolded it. The first thing he saw was a large red circle located directly in the center of the garment. His eyes widened, immediately recognizing what it meant. On the edge of the scarf by the fringes carefully knitted into the pattern were his two names, his country name and his human one, stacked on top of each other in Japanese characters.

"This is my flag…" Japan said slowly.

"Yeah," Kagome answered, "I wanted to make you something special and thought this would fit. Do you like it?"

Japan wrapped the scarf around his neck before pulling Kagome in an unexpected hug, squishing Tama in between the two of them.

"I do very much," he answered, "Thank you."

Kagome smiled and eagerly returned the embrace. "You're welcome."

To gain their attention, Tama began to wriggle, mewing softly.

"Okay, Tama. We're done," Kagome acquiesced, pulling away from Kiku. She lifted the kitten to her face and kissed his furry cheek, giggling.

"He really is just like you, stingy with the affection!"

Japan grinned and stood. "There's a Christmas cake in the kitchen. I'll go get us some refreshments, and we can sit under the kotatsu."

"Sounds good. While you grab us a few slices, I make some tea."

Kagome placed Tama on the floor and walked into the kitchen behind Japan with the feline and Pochi padding around her feet. Once inside, Japan took out some plates and utensils before approaching the large pastry on his kitchen counter. Kagome retrieved the tea kettle and began preparing some refreshing green tea.

"You know," she started to say as she filled the teapot with kettle, "I spent Christmas Eve with my family, but maybe the two of us could spend it together next year, Kiku."

Eyes bugged, Japan replied in a squeaking voice, "Christmas Eve? Kiku?"

"Well, it's a bit silly for me to keep calling you '-chan' since you're all grown up," Kagome began. She turned to Kiku, a slight embarrassed look on her face.

"You don't mind if I stop, do you? I could call you something else."

"Oh. I don't mind," Japan quickly amended, "There really is no need for us to be so formal."

Inwardly, Kiku sighed. 'Of course, she wasn't suggesting that she and I act as lovers.'

In Japanese culture, Christmas was not a national holiday but still widely celebrated. Christmas Eve became known as a very important date for lovers due to advertised media. Any man who extends an invitation to spend this holiday with a young lady (and vice versa) does so with great romantic implications.

"Then you can stop calling me '-chan' too if you like," Kagome added.

"Really?" Japan exclaimed before quickly sobering himself, "I mean I will. If it will make you happy."

"It will very much."

When the teapot began to whistle, Kagome poured the tea and walked to one of the back rooms with Japan behind her carrying two plates of cake and a small plastic bowl. Once the two of them were seated at the kotatsu, Tama and Pochi plopped into Kagome's and Japan's laps respectively as they began to enjoy their snacks.

Kagome smiled into her teacup. "You know, this almost feels like Christmas Eve."

At the sudden declaration, Japan spewed his tea. Pochi yipped angrily before leaving his lap.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"I'm fine," Japan answered, trying to compose himself.

"Good," she replied and reached over the table and began to gently wipe his face.

"You're usually not so disheveled," she commented with a grin as she pulled her hand away, "I think I like you this way."

"Yes, well…" Japan began, trying to diffuse the situation. He spotted the extra bowl he brought along with the cake resting under the table.

"Oh. I forgot. I brought some Bluefin tuna for Tama."

After he placed the bowl on the table, Tama hopped out of Kagome's lap and approached it. Her purred happily as he peered over the edge with his paws over the rim.

"I ruv tuna. Meow!" he exclaimed in a high pitched voice before digging in.

Subsequently, Kagome and Japan sat up straight in alarm.

"Tama!"

"He talked!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Ha! I love Nekotalia. There's only about two or three chapters remaining before I finally finish this story. Until next time, TCB! XD

(edited 04.09.2013)


	16. Christmas Day around the World (Part 1)

punkish furball – Hey, everybody! X3

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Sin of the Fallen, The Path of Supreme Conquest, Anime Alert, Dark Void Princess 21, riotgirl777, TsukiRiver, falcon1loam, TsukiyoTenshi, Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan, MyLovelyRabbit, xxoikilluoxx, Kage kitsune of light, Deathstarling556, tinabug, and Silversun XD! XD And kudos to everyone who recognized Tama from Nekotalia. It's one of my favorite segments in the Hetalia series.

Also, pardon my long absence, but I had to take a break and focus on my schoolwork. Now, I've officially graduated from college! Next stop, real world! XD

Another also and pardon my shameless plug, but check out the latest chapter to my InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover, _Fragmented Fate_.

**Drabble 16: Christmas Day around the World (Part 1)**

**China**

"Merry Christmas!"

China turned and grinned as Hong Kong and Taiwan, Li Xiao Chun and Xiao Mei respectively, walked into his living room. He was glad the two of them decided to spend the holidays with him this year. Normally, most of the Asian countries would meet at Japan's for the holidays, but China thought he would appreciate having a break and convinced Hong Kong and Taiwan to come visit him instead.

Hong Kong entered first, his hands at his side with a bored expression on his face. Taiwan folded appearing as cheery as usual, holding a package wrapped in brown paper.

"Merry Christmas, sensei!" Taiwan greeted him and held out the package, "This was at your doorstep."

"Is that so?" China asked before he took the package. When he took a look at the return address, his face lit up in a large grin.

"It's from Kagome-chan!" he happily announced.

"Kagome?" Taiwan curiously repeated, "Who is that?"

"An old friend of Japan and I," China answered.

"Really?" Taiwan exclaimed, "Hurry up and open it!"

China nodded before carefully pulling the paper away and opening the box. The first thing he saw was a small white envelope. He placed the box on his coffee table after pulling it out, opening it, and starting to read the holiday card inside.

"Merry Christmas, Yao-kun! By now I'm sure you figured out why I was doing all that shopping when you ran into me the other day. I want to thank you for being such a good friend. I hope you enjoy your gift and give me a call soon.

With love, Kagome."

"How sweet! Is she your lover, China-sensei?" Taiwan asked with a sly grin. While China was preoccupied with his card, she snuck behind him and read it over his shoulder.

"No, of course not!" he cried, pressing the card to his chest.

"Looks like she thinks highly of you," Hong Kong quipped.

China turned to see Hong Kong seated on the couch, holding a red scarf and carefully examining it.

"Give that here! Don't look through other people's things!" China scolded.

Looking at China dryly, Hong Kong snorted before he balled up the scarf and tossed it to Taiwan.

"I think she is his lover," he added.

Taiwan smirked as she unfurled the garment to have a closer look. "You were lying! Why else would she give you something so intimate?"

"Can I have my gift, please?" China asked, holding out his hand expectantly.

Taiwan rolled her eyes before giving the scarf to China. He took it and held it up to look at it properly. In its upper left corner, there were four golden stars arranged in a semicircle around a larger fifth star. On the opposite end, his human name and country name were inscribed in Japanese and Chinese characters near the fringe. The design was clearly modelled after his flag.

"She made this?" he asked in awe.

"So are you going to tell us about this girl or not?" Taiwan asked.

"I'll do you one better," China stated with a smile as he wrapped the scarf around his neck, "We'll go see Japan so you can meet her personally!"

-O0o0O-

**United Kingdom – England**

England sighed as he took a sip of his tea, gingerly nibbling some scones he prepared. He had already eaten his fill of his Christmas meal and was thoroughly enjoying his holiday peace.

"_Joyeux Noël, L'Angelterre_!"

England blanched and turned around in his armchair, spotting France standing in his foyer and walking closer to him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

France grinned and held up a brown package. "Just call me '_Pére Noël_'. I was stopping by and picked this up from your mailbox."

England stood and snatched the parcel away. "Tampering with someone else's mail is a crime!"

"You don't have to be so uptight. It is the holidays, _non_?" France said, tossing his hair over his shoulder.

When France moved his hair, England noticed the scarf around France's neck, a tricolor of royal blue, white, and red bands. He snickered as he reached out and plucked it with his thumb and index finger.

"Where did you get that tacky thing?" England asked, "You're always going on about my poor fashion sense, but I would never wear something like this."

France huffed and pulled the garment away from England. "Save your rude comments until you open that gift of yours."

England lightly snorted but opened the box and pulled away the tissue paper inside. He stiffened when he revealed a knitted scarf modeled after his flag just like France's was.

'Who in the world would send me this?' he thought.

He returned to the return address on the package to answer his question. When he spotted Kagome's name as plain as day, he recalled a conversation he had with her a few days prior.

_-O0o0O-_

Arthur looked up when he heard his telephone ring. Slightly irritated at being interrupted, He placed his book face down before he stood and retrieved the phone.

"Hello?" he dryly greeted.

"Hello, Arthur-san. It's me, Kagome. I got your number from Kiku-chan. I hope you don't mind that I called you," Kagome replied on the other end of the line

"Not at all, Miss Higurashi!" Arthur exclaimed, shocked and horrified that the human girl was calling him. He berated himself for sounding for rude. Perhaps Alfred was right and he should have upgraded to a phone with caller I.D.

"You're welcome to call me whenever you like," he added.

Kagome giggled on the other end. "Please call me by my first name, if you don't mind, Arthur-san."

"Alright," Arthur said, "So what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if you could tell me some things about yourself and the other countries," Kagome told him, "You seemed like you'd be a reliable source of information."

Arthur grinned smugly. "Well, you chose correctly, lass. What do you need to know?"

"For starters, can you tell me your mailing addresses?" she asked.

"Mailing addresses?" he repeated curiously.

"Yes. Say, for instance, if I wanted to send you all something. I need to know where everyone lives to do that," Kagome clarified.

Arthur thoughtfully hummed before he answered, "I'll do you one better. If you give me your email address, I'll send you a file with all of the information you need. Addresses, phone numbers, human names, and anything else you could need."

As old-fashioned as he was, Arthur didn't know much about computers but was sure he could call on one of the other nations for help as long as it wasn't America.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome exclaimed happily, "I knew I could count on you."

Arthur nervously chuckled. "Any time, lass!"

_-O0o0O-_

The more Arthur examined the scarf, the more a sinking feeling of guilt began to develop in his gut. It was obvious that great care was taken to craft it; the superimposed crosses that his flag consisted of were perfectly straight and aligned with on each other. The final personal touch, his name carefully knitted by the fringe of the scarf, made it clearer that Kagome made the garment herself.

"Now that you've made a complete ass of yourself," France stated, breaking England from his thoughts, "will you join me on a trip to Japan? We should both thank our _petite ange _personally, _non_?'

England huffed, refusing to admit he had done anything wrong. After all, his flag was much better than France's anyway.

"Bout time you had a decent idea."

-O0o0O-

**Italy**

"Hey, Italy," Romano shouted as he walked into his brother's house with Spain following behind him.

"Who is this Kagome person?" he demanded, arms crossed over his chest.

Italy, disregarding Romano's hostile attitude, rushed up to him and engulfed him in his arms.

"Romano!" he exclaimed, "You and big brother Spain came to see me on Christmas Day!"

Romano growled and wretched away from Italy's grip. "Don't ignore me! Who is Kagome?"

"Kagome is Japan's pet human," Italy answered, "But how do you know about her, Romano?"

"Really, Veneziano?" Spain asked, "She sent you a package."

"Really?" Italy asked excitedly, "She got me a present?"

Spain nodded and handed the box to Italy. Before he could receive it, Romano intercepted the package and began to open it himself.

"Romano!" Spain scolded, "Be more respectful of Italy's things."

Ignoring Spain, Romano reached inside the box and pulled out the item inside.

"What the hell is this? How lame!" he muttered and tossed it on the floor.

Italy kneeled down and gingerly picked up the gift Romano dropped, a scarf in a very familiar pattern of green, white, and red.

"Ve~! My _tricolore_!" he happily cried. Without hesitation, he wrapped the scarf around his neck and snuggled into it.

Spain smiled happily. "It seems like this Kagome really loves you, _hermanito_. You should thank her properly."

"I still think it's stupid!" Romano harshly commented.

"I know!" Italy suddenly exclaimed, "I'll call Germany to see if he got one too! We can thank her together."

-O0o0O-

**Germany**

"Hey, Germany!" Italy exclaimed over the phone to Germany, "Merry Christmas! Are you ready to go to Japan?"

"Italy?" he addressed the other country, "Vy vould I be?"

Like every year, Germany was planning to spend a quiet evening at home for the holidays. His older brother, Prussia, went out drinking last night and, unless he called Germany from jail to bail him out, he'd come stumbling back around New Year's Eve.

"Didn't you get your present?" Italy asked.

"A present from Japan?" Germany deduced.

"Not Japan! Kagome!"

"Vat? Vy vould she send something to me?"

The conversation was interrupted when Germany looked on down to see his German Shepard, Berlitz, approaching him with a package clenched in his teeth. He dropped it at Germany's feet and obediently sat down, looking at his master expectantly.

"Germany, are you still there?" Italy asked when his friend grew quiet.

"Ja. Just give me a minute."

He placed the phone down and picked up the package. After opening it and removing the paper, Germany unearthed a knitted scarf designed with horizontal bands of black, red, and golden-yellow. He blushed and gently lifted it from the box. Due to his association with Japan and interest in his culture, Germany knew a little bit about a particular Christmas tradition involving scarves. A young woman would give her lover or someone she liked in that way a hand-knit scarf to express her feelings.

"Ve~! I knew it. It's your _tricolore_!"

"Italy?" Germany shouted, seeing the country staring up at him with a goofy grin on his face, "Vat zee hell are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you when you stopped answering me," Italy explained, holding up his cellphone.

Before Germany could ask anymore questions, Italy removed the scarf from his hands and wrapped it around his neck.

"There you go!" he announced, giving the scarf a gentle pat, "Now you're to go with us."

"Us?" Germany repeated, not sure if he could handle any more surprises.

"That potato eating bastard isn't sitting by me!"

"Calm down, Romano."

Germany sighed but retrieved everything he needed before he could leave his house. It seemed like a quiet evening at home was farthest description of his Christmas experience this year.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – We'll see the other countries in the next chapter, and maybe some of them will show a certain miko their appreciation as well. Until then, TCB! :3

(edited 05.22.2013)


	17. Christmas Day around the World (Part 2)

punkish furball – 'Ello! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you AnimeFANforeverMORE, Dark Void Princess 21, BrightlyColoredNight, Kokuei Kyoushu, The Path of Supreme Conquest, Deathstarling556, kakashixangela, ThePandaHat, exaigon, Sin of the Fallen, Kage kitsune of light, xxoikilluoxx, MyLovelyRabbit, tinabug, Lurking Pheonix, and Wishyuki for reviewing! ^.^

**Drabble 17: Christmas Day around the World (Part 2)**

**Greece**

Turkey grumbled as he sat in Greece's living room, appearing completely miserable. "Why the hell am I spending Christmas Day with a bunch of cats and you?"

Greece faintly grimaced and didn't immediately respond. Normally, he wouldn't initiate contact with Turkey unless something came up that concerned the both of them. The current matter concerned Japan, specifically his adorable little kitten and required direct attention and conformation.

"I didn't force you to come," he finally stated, "There is merely something I wanted to confirm."

"Oh yeah? Well, I have something I wanted to show you too!"

Turkey stood and removed his parka to reveal a scarf tied tightly around his neck, solid red in color with a white crescent moon and star in the center.

"Look at this!" he shouted, "Kagome handmade this for me. It's proof that she favors me far above you!"

Greece sighed. "You wooly faced bastard."

"What did you say?" Turkey angrily countered.

Greece didn't reply but reached behind one of his decorative couch pillows and pulled out a scarf modeled after his flag similar to Turkey's. It contained a pattern of nine horizontal stripes alternating blue and white and a blue canton in the comer baring a white cross.

Turkey gaped at him, astonished. "How the hell did you get that?"

"How do you think? Japan's kitten made it then sent it to me," he countered, "It looks like she pitied you enough to send you one as well."

"Pity? Why you!" Turkey growled then paused to compose himself, "Well, it doesn't matter. I got her something in return, and I'm bringing it to Japan's house tomorrow!"

Greece quirked an eyebrow. "If you are, than so am I."

"Trying to steal my idea, eh?"

"It's the only thing of yours worth stealing."

"You perverted Greek! You only want to do lewd things to her."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

-O0o0O-

**Canada**

Canada sighed as he took another sip of hot chocolate as he reached over and scratched Kumajiro's ears. It was calm, peaceful moments like this that he enjoyed the most.

"Merry Christmas, bro!" America declared as he strode into Canada'a living room.

"Maple!" he cried in surprise.

He wasn't upset his brother decided to see him during the holidays, but he could do without him barging into his living room dressed in a Santa suit covering his floor in snow.

"America, what are you doing here?" he asked once he composed himself.

America grinned as he pulled off his beard and held out a present. "Just doing Saint Nick a favor and delivering this!"

"For me?" Canada uttered and took the box. Inside it was a folded scarf with a large white rectangle in between two smaller red ones. In the center of the white box was a red maple leaf.

"Like it, right?" America said before Canada could comment, "It's nice, but nothing compares to my Star-Spangled Banner!"

He shrugged off his red coat to reveal a scarf with thirteen horizontal stripes alternating red and white with a blue canton in the left corner dotted with fifty stars perfectly knitted in white.

"Where did these from?" Canada asked.

"Japan's hot roommate made 'em," he answered, '"I was on my way to their place and came to see if you wanted a ride. It's party time part two~!"

Canada gently hummed. "That would be nice. We should get her something in return."

"Oh yeah!" America agreed, "Something big and flashy! Babes dig stuff like that."

Canada cringed. While Kagome would appreciate the gesture, she didn't strike him as a girl who'd like a gift like that.

"Maybe we should try a more subtle gift," he suggested, "She is Japanese after all. It should be bit more conservative."

"Conservative?" America curiously repeated.

"Yes," Canada said with a nod, "A gift like that is something she's sure to like."

"You might be right," his brother answered after several seconds of thought, "Something big and subtle. Something just as awesome as she is!"

Canada sighed as America continued to rant and rave. At least his heart was in the right place.

-O0o0O-

**The Nordics **

"Help! Finland, Denmark is being mean to me!"

Finland sighed before going to answer Sealand's pleas with Sweden in tow. They went downstairs to the living room to see Sealand jumping as high as he could to reach a package Denmark held high above his head.

"Denmark, what are you up to now?" Finland asked in exasperation.

"The twerp got a package from Japan," he answered.

"Japan really sent something here?" Finland questioned.

"No," Iceland stated from the opposite side of the room. He was seated in an armchair reading a book, but his attention was on the other countries. Norway was also present, but he wasn't pretending to be preoccupied.

"Some chick named Kagome did," he finished.

"Oh!" Finland cried in surprise, "She's that darling human girl we met at Japan's place! She's such a sweet girl. Wait." He paused and curiously looked at Iceland.

"How did you know about her?"

Iceland shrugged. "She sent boxes for you and Sve too. Her name is right here on the return address."

He held out one in his hand while his puffin carried the other in his beak.

"So who is she?" Denmark asked cheekily, "Japan's lover or something?"

"Not likely," Norway mentioned with a snort, "Now just give him the damn box. You're both being too noisy."

"Don't be like that!" Denmark countered with a pout, "I just wanna see what's inside."

"But it's mine!" Sealand protested, standing on the tips of this toes, "Give it back!"

Sweden grunted and called the attention of all the other nations with his tall, imposing nature. In an instant, all of the gifts were given to their proper recipients. Sealand eagerly opened his first.

"Bloody awesome!" he exclaimed and pulled out a scarf with a red triangle covering the top left half positioned above a diagonal white band adjacent to a smaller black triangle in the right corner.

"What's that?" Denmark asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sealand replied, "It's my flag! Finally, someone recognizes me as a country, and it's so cool!"

"So what did you two get?" Denmark asked Finland and Sweden.

"Probably flag scarves too," Iceland answered for them, "Honestly. What a lame gift."

"I think they're nice," Norway said with a shrug.

Finland wrapped his scarf around his neck, a dark blue Nordic cross knitted onto a solid white background. He smiled when he spotted his name near the fringe.

"What a great personal touch," he commented, "Don't you agree, Sve?"

"Yeah."

He also put on his scarf with his flag design, a golden Scandinavian cross on top of a blue field.

"We have to thank her in person!" Sealand insisted and turned to Finland with pleading eyes, "Can we go visit? Can we please?"

"Of course we can!" Finland exclaimed.

"But you'll be taking us this time!" Denmark interjected with a sly grin.

"Why do you want to see a human so badly?" Iceland asked.

Denmark chuckled. "If she's cute enough, then there are many, many good reasons why."

"You pig!"

-O0o0O-

**Russia**

"Why is she doing this so early in the morning?" Latvia asked as he hid behind a sofa with his arms over his head.

"I don't know!" Estonia answered.

"Just barricade the door!" Lithuania insisted, "We can't let her in no matter what!"

While the other three nations blocked the front entrance to his house with anything they could find, Russia cowered far away from the door. After all, she was coming for him.

"Big brother!" Belarus demanded from the other side of the door, "Big brother, open this door!"

"Go away!" Russia shouted.

Not heeding her brother's words, Belarus burst through the door with all of her strength and stepped into the house, holding a bag behind her back.

"What is the meaning of this, brother?" she asked harshly.

Slowly, Russia stood and replied, "What is it, Belarus?"

Scowling, she emptied the bag on the floor, depositing four boxes on it.

"Who is this Kagome person and why does she send you gifts?" she shouted.

"Miss Kagome?" Latvia repeated.

Each nation approached the pile and took the package addressed to them. Inside of each one was a scarf modeled after their national flag. A tricolor of white, blue, and red horizontal bands for Russia; a blue, black, and white horizontal tricolor for Estonia; another tricolor of horizontal yellow, green, and red bands for Lithuania; and a single, slender white horizontal band dividing a maroon field for Latvia.

"There's so many," Estonia said, "And they're so detailed."

"You couldn't have bought all of these," Lithuania surmised, "She must have handmade all of them."

"How nice!" Latvia commented and snuggled into his scarf.

Russia smiled as he faintly fingered the woven piece of cloth, feeling strangely calm. "Yeah."

Irritated at being forgotten, Belarus screamed and brandished her butcher knife. "Tell me who she is this instant!"

"Ah! Go away!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Looks like Japan is going to have a lot of company for the holidays! Until next time, TCB! X3

(edited 07.13.2013)


	18. Speak Low if You Speak Love

punkish furball – Salutations, all! X3

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you Kokuei Kyoushu, Sin of the Fallen, Lorelei evans, naruke3176, KeiGinya, AnimeFANforeverMORE, kakashixangela, Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW, Deathstarling556, cadaverific-jellyfish, xxoikilluoxx, The Path of Supreme Conquest, exalgon, HerTormentedHeart, Aloever, Reibuki Shihaisha, Applejax XD, Aquarius Otter, BakerTennant'sTardis, Silversun XD, starmienight, Alice Sakurai (2x), R.M, Tokito, Killing perfection's lover (5x), and kagomefan59 for reviewing! ^.^

Sorry this latest installment took so long to complete, but, they are many more updates of this fiction and others to come. Works that are also recently updated are _Floral Romance_, an Ouran High/InuYasha crossover; _Just a Little Kiss, _TMNT/InuYasha crossover; and _Turtle Bites_, a TMNT/InuYasha crossover. (There is clearly a theme with my writing. :P)

Happy New Year, everyone! XD

**Installment 18: Speak Low if You Speak Love**

Kiku grinned at Kagome across the _kotatsu_ as she continued to play with Tama while he casually sipped his tea. Every so often, Kagome would look up and smile at him before she turned her attention back to Tama, not willing to break the comfortable silence that settled between them. For the first time in a long time, Kiku was content. He subsequently cringed when he heard the doorbell echo throughout his home.

'I should have known this feeling would not last long,' he thought, dismayed.

Before he could stand, Kagome did so and dropped Tama in his lap as she headed for the exit.

"I'll go get it," she told him over her shoulder, "Watch Tama while I'm gone."

"Are you sure?" Japan asked.

"Positive."

Kagome left the back room and approached the front door, quickly assessing today's visitors. She quickly recognized China among them along with two other countries didn't recognize. As far as she could tell, the three of them all shared some degree of relation.

'Well, it's never a bad time to make new friends.'

With that in mind, Kagome stepped into the _genkan _and opened the door. Before she knew it, she was tackled to the floor by a pretty girl with long brown hair adorned with bright pink flowers.

"You're so cute!" she exclaimed, "_Sensei_ told us you would be!"

"Aiyah!" China shouted, wildly flailing his hands, "Get off of her!"

She grinned devious and cried, "Don't want to!"

Kagome stiffened when the girl nuzzled her cheek into her bosom, sighing in contentment. China groaned and grabbed her by the collar of her _qipao_, lifting her in the air with ease. She huffed as he set her back on her feet and straightened her top. China rolled his eyes then reached out his hand to help Kagome up.

"I'm sorry about that, Kagome-chan. This isn't how I expected this visit to begin, _aru_," he amended.

"It's alright," she said as she stood from the floor, "No harm done."

She peeked over China's shoulders to see the other person who accompanied him. He was a boy with choppy brown hair and thick eyebrows reminiscent of England's, a typical uninterested teen wearing an unreadable countenance.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she said and politely bowed, "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

The girl squealed and clapped her hands together. "Cute and well-mannered!"

"She's just a normal girl," the boy interjected, "There's no need for you to react this way."

China smacked him on the back of the head for the offhand comment.

"Stop being so rude and introduce yourself!" he scolded and glanced in the girl's direction.

"You too," he added.

"Of course, _sensei_," the girl said, "My name is Taiwan, but, if you're more comfortable calling me by my human name, it's Xiao Mei."

"Pleased to meet you," Kagome cheerfully replied. So far, Taiwan was the only female country she's met. To quote America, she was beginning to suspect the whole world was one big sausage fest.

As soon as she finished speaking, the boy inclined his head. "Hong Kong. I am also called Li Xiao Chun."

"Nice to meet you too," she said, returning the gesture, "I can see Yao has been telling a little bit about me." China became rigid when he heard Kagome say his name without the suffix, growing flush with embarrassment.

Taiwan smirked as his reaction and stated, "_Sensei _has actually been rather tightlipped about the details of your relationship. Hong Kong and I only found out about you after we saw a package from you on his doorstep."

"Yes," Yao added, still blushing, "After I received your gift, I wanted to thank you in person."

He grinned. "However, I did have a feeling you were up to something when I saw you the other day."

"I suspected you found me out, but I'm glad you kept your suspicions quiet," Kagome said with a shrug. She reached out and fingered the fringe of the scarf tied around his neck, extremely pleased to see Yao wearing it.

"But you don't need to repay me for something like that. I made it because I care about you."

"And I you," Yao retorted. He handed Kagome a small package wrapped in plain brown paper he kept hidden behind his back.

"This is for you," he explained, "I didn't make it, but I think you'll like it."

"Of course I will!" Kagome exclaimed, "I just didn't expect you to get me anything in return." She threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. Behind them, Taiwan leaned toward Hong Kong, placing her lips by his ear.

"They're definitely lovers!" she whispered excitedly, "That's not the kind of reaction you see between old friends."

"If that's true, then why is she staying here with Japan?" Hong Kong countered, "It seems more likely that she would be his lover, assuming she's in that type of relationship at all."

"You're right," she replied, "I need to get more information before I can make a definite conclusion."

"Do whatever you want. I'm not involved."

"You can't expect me to believe you're not interested!" Taiwan asserted, not believing Hong Kong's admission for a second, "I mean, just how old of a friend of theirs could a girl barely in her twenties be?"

"Like I said. I do not want to be involved," Hong Kong reiterated, refusing to press the issue further.

"Oh, you are cheeky! But I don't buy your aloof act. There must be something you find interesting about her."

Hong Kong thoughtfully hummed as he turned to China and Kagome who just ended their embrace.

"What are you two whispering about?" Yao asked, suspicious.

"Yao, let's not pry into their business," Kagome insisted with a smile and suggested, "Why don't we all go to the back? Kiku and I were having tea, and I'd love for you all to join us."

"We'd love too!" Taiwan exclaimed, "What about you, Hong Kong?"

Instead of answering the question, Hong Kong suddenly stated, "I suppose she's not exactly normal. And, if I had to pick something about her that interested me, I rather like these." He reached out and grabbed Kagome's breasts, startling her as he gave each one a tight squeeze.

"Firm, perky, and surprisingly symmetrical," he continued, "Very nice size too."

"Aiyah!" China and Taiwan screamed in unison, far too shocked to do or say anything else.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kagome demanded, fighting the urge to strike the personified region.

This was the scene that Japan and Tama walked in on.

-O0o0O-

Hong Kong sat at the _kotatsu_ between Taiwan and China with his head turned to the wall, avoiding eye contact and hiding the glowing handprint on his left cheek.

"You have no right to pout after what you did!" China asserted, "I'm extremely disappointed in you!"

"Don't worry about it," Kagome interrupted the impending lecture as she poured fresh cups of tea for everyone present.

"However," she began, looking at Hong Kong with an overly cheery expression, "I would not like a repeat of that incident, or I won't be so forgiving." The male territory discretely cringed but remained his cool.

"Whatever."

"Well, I'm sure we've heard enough of that!" Taiwan said, "Kagome-chan, why don't you open your gift from _sensei_? He was so secretive about it, and I'm dying to know what he got you!"

"Oh! I suppose with all the excitement I forgot about it," Kagome uttered.

"Here you are," Japan said as he placed the package on the table in front of her. He too was curious about its contents especially after seeing a Chinese flag inspired scarf around Yao's neck. He still didn't remove it despite the warmth that radiated throughout his home.

Kagome nodded and took the package, quickly removing the paper and opening the box it covered. Inside was revealed a beautiful, black lacquer box adorned in red lotus flowers and petals. She gingerly took it from the packaging and held it near eye level. Upon closer inspection, she realized the detail on each and every petal, stem, and leaf was exquisite.

"It's gorgeous!" she softly whispered, looking up at China gratefully.

Across the table, Yao beamed. "I knew you'd like it, _aru_! Open and look inside. It's a jewelry box."

Kagome nodded as she placed the box on the table and lifted the lid. The setup inside was simple with three main compartments and several other specialized places for trinkets all lined in red velvet.

"Thank you so much! I love it," she stated.

Taiwan giggled and pointed to the lavish gift. "I think someone else does to."

Kagome looked down to see Tama's furry, little body squished inside the jewelry box with his paws hanging over the edge. She shrugged when he glanced at her and mewed.

"If he fits, he sits."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I wonder what other grateful countries will bring? Until next time, TCB! ^.~

(edited 01.08.2014)


End file.
